Save Yourself
by Moonlyt3
Summary: When a sudden outbreak has the dead hunting the living, Naruto Uzumaki has no choice but to fight. The question is what's there left to fight for? Rated M. Alternate Universe.
1. School Days I

I used to write a lot. My old username was _Reain_ and _Through the Eyes of _was the original title of this fic. After not logging for a long time I forgot the password to my old account so I made this one instead. If you remember me, good. If you don't, good.

Enjoy.

**Gore. Character Death. Offensive language. ****It's rated M, you get the picture. **

* * *

The sound of running water filled his ears. He cupped his palms and reached in. It was cold, fingertips growing numb on contact. The feeling helped distract his thoughts.

Water cleansed. It purified. Could it purge him too then? If he drowned himself in it, would he be reborn? No. Of course not. It's water, nothing more.

'_If only._'

With that in mind, Naruto Uzumaki sighed.

'_Today's the day._'

Dark blue eyes moved to the calendar hanging on the wall across the open door.

June 15th. On this day two years ago, a super ninja crash-landed in a parallel world. Half-dead. Still dying. Fast forward and here he was, nothing ventured and nothing gained.

Naruto stared at that date for a moment longer than he should have, in a daze, unconcerned with the still running water that was now overflowing the sink. The sound of ringing brought him back. The alarm had gone off seconds ago, snapping him out of his accidental stupor. He blinked, watching the water run over his floorboards and underneath his bare feet, and then stifled a groan.

"Damn it. Time for school."

Naruto muttered a curse, threw a nearby towel over the mess and didn't once look back.

* * *

The suns rays bathed the clouds in pink and orange hues. Filling the skies. It was a picture-perfect sunrise settling over all Japan.

Naruto admired the sight as he walked the path to school, eyes distant and lips curled down.

'_You're too bright_.'

He turned away from the ball of light hanging in the sky and sighed. On that day two years ago he'd awoken to the sounds of the ocean, very much alive. He should have died back then, but...

"_Live on._"

At his sides, pale fingers rolled themselves into a tight fist.

It had been raining all week then.

"Oh! Is that you, Naruto-san?"

'_Right on time_.'

The smell of roses swept past. Not like the fillers used in markets, but a rich, unmistakable odor. Real roses, groomed by caring hands. This woman needed no introductions.

"Busujima-san."

Naruto craned his neck to greet her with a short nod. If only to spare himself a headache.

"Good morning to you."

The queen of Fujimi smiled as she advanced, arms at the small of her back. Violet hair swaying behind her in the faint breeze. Saeko was brilliant in a way that felt inhumane. Even now he could see their eyes watching her while she passed. Those weary, wanting souls. To them she was flawless.

To him, she was a stalker.

"Were you waiting for me again?"

Saeko tilted her neck and acted clueless, that angelic smile still in place. "What do you mean, Naruto-san? I'm always here this early? I have many duties to attend too, after all. Yet...you continue to astound me. You're late to class almost every day, but you're one of the first to arrive." She held his gaze. "As always, you're an interesting guy. Naruto Uzumaki."

"What are you going to do, arrest me?"

"No." Saeko hummed. "I am feeling rather peckish. I was very busy earlier this morning you see, and I didn't have a chance to eat breakfast or pack for lunch. Perhaps I'll stop by my all-time favorite restaurant tonight? It has been a while."

She beamed up at him.

This woman was a devil. A perfect pretender, just like him.

"Be my guest. I don't work tonight."

Saeko's smile widened and she giggled. At what, he had no idea. "Oh? What is it that someone like you does on a night off? Do you prance around with a secret lover? Do you dance the night away? Oh dear, I hope you're not cheating on me, Naruto-san."

For whatever reason, some deity out there had it out for him. He was cursed. It was as simple as that.

Naruto's lip twitched. "You know, you said that last part kind of loud."

Out of the corner of his eye, the blond watched one eavesdropper pass out. He _almost_ smiled.

"Did I? My apologies. It was a harmless little joke."

Naruto's facade didn't budge an inch. He knew she was playing games again. Her favorite pastime. Saeko loved to play _harmless_ jokes—like following him to work and blackmailing him into a one-sided conversation.

Of all the people he'd met in this new world, Saeko is the oddity.

"Would you care to walk with me?"

She urged him while leaning forward, breaking through his personal bubble. Their lips a few strokes away from touching. A strand of her hair fell and brushed against him, and in that second Naruto was reminded that this same girl planned to kill him not so long ago.

Anyone else might have cheered at the invitation. He knew better than that.

Unfortunately...

"I can't say no, can I?"

Saeko's smile widened. "You know me too well, Naruto-san."

He sighed and extended a hand, knowing exactly what to expect. To which Saeko placed her bag in before dipping her head in appreciation.

"Come on, I've got places to not be."

Saeko giggled again, and the unlikely pair began their day as they often did. In the company of the other.

* * *

Fujimi Academy. A grand place by anyone's standards. Massive in its size and stature, rivaling that of even the greatest Universities in Japan. Best of the best, they call it. His very own cage. The decor couldn't hide the truth, not from him.

Fujimi is a prison.

The students passed. Their uniforms making them a blur as they moved on. Talking with their friends, glued to their phones. A new day had begun for them. Full of wonder and excitement with different possibilities. Naruto wished he could be a part of that, but it was impossible for someone like him. Every now and again he'd catch the stares sent his way. Pick up on the whispers spread around him.

"There he is."

"Don't look at him, idiot! What if he decides to rob us?!"

It was astounding.

"I heard he's the leader of some ruthless gang."

"What?! No way! I suppose it makes sense though..."

They lived confined by their own ignorance. Sealed off from the real world. Sheltered and unaware of its harsh truths. These children were expected to be future leaders and whatnot, yet they were just that—children.

'_Although. I suppose it's my fault too. I haven't done a thing to stop them_.' Let them talk, let them tell. Let them live shallow lives. One day they'd come to realize. '_Everyone ends up this way, sooner or later_.'

A beefy student shouldered past him within the thickening crowd, breaking his line of thought and drawing him back to reality. Naruto's entire body froze up at the contact. Through the cracks of his shaggy blond locks, he met the eyes of that same student disappearing into the crowd. An all too pleased smirk plastered on that ugly face.

Bastard did it on purpose.

The rest of the students parted when they approached, not as confident as the bully. They didn't shove him or smirk and glare. They only made a wide enough gap while they passed. Most didn't even bother to look him in the eye. In this place, it was either the odd glares or they outright neglected his presence.

All in all, it was nothing new.

* * *

The lunch ladies were nice. For whatever reason, they were a part of the one percent in this school that tolerated him. When he'd arrived, the oldest of the three saved him a breakfast wrap. Thanks to her and her sisters this day would be a bit more manageable. He'd have to pay them back somehow.

"Uzumaki, you're late."

Naruto frowned, lips curving down.

'_I could help them out somehow. How though?_'

Kindness like that had to be repaid. Unlike Hayate, the lunch ladies knew not to cross any lines. They were good people—unbefitting of the crude rabble. Lost in thought, Naruto was distantly aware of his teacher's growing ire.

He just didn't care.

"Uzumaki!" The man, tall and lanky with a beady set of eyes, snapped his the book in his hand shut and adjusted his glasses. "Are you listening to me?! You're disturbing my class, again. Do I have to report you to Hayashi—?"

"—No, you don't." Naruto interrupted him. "Sorry. It won't happen again."

It'll probably happen again.

Without another word, he made his way to the back of the room. As usual, his desk was empty. So was the desk next to, in front, and behind it.

'_Thank God._'

He took his seat and pretended to listen on as the teacher resumed the lecture. Class proceeded as it would from there. Once he was sure no one was paying him any mind, Naruto turned his gaze to the open window to his left and opted to people watch instead.

Today would pass, he told himself.

* * *

Unbearably slow.

The class period finally closed with the teacher, whose name he couldn't bother to remember, leaving the senior class with a simple task.

To prepare for their future.

Now he was here. Resting on his favorite bench surveying the courtyard, wasting his lunch hour actually thinking it over.

It was true that graduation was around the corner, but so what?

Too bad he did need to graduate at the very least. Or else risk certain parties digging their nose into his business again.

'_I could be a superhero. That's too much trouble though._'

He probably wouldn't make it far with in condition anyway. Most likely, he would work at that tiny little shack until the day came where there was nothing left.

'_What a way to die_.'

At the very least he had lunch. His only haven and a welcomed break.

Or, it should have been.

"Naruto! Hey! Over here!"

Fujimi is enormous. Full of people and things to do.

So why then? Why him?

The first thing he noticed as she approached was the red bow streaming in the wind behind her. Wrapping around the long raven braids that framed her pale skin, bouncing with every step. Misuzu Ichijou was a light that rivaled the sun, blazing all the brighter if only because she was here on this Earth alongside him instead of up in the heavens.

"S-Suzu! Please slow down!"

Nikki Toshimi was the counterpart.

If Misuzu was the sun then Nikki was the moon. Transparent when it was up and unseen when it wasn't.

Like all the rest, Nikki condemned him. Never speaking more than a few words in his general direction unless she needed to. He suspected the only reason she bothered to stick around all this time was because of Misuzu. They were inseparable, after all—the best of friends. At least Nikki was loyal, that much he could give her.

Naruto didn't respond when they approached. He didn't ignore them either, opting to flag them over with a small wave. This too was another part of his ritual, and like Fujimi Academy, it was probably the hardest part of the day.

"Yo!" Misuzu chirped with a smile. "Sulking as usual, aye?" She took a seat next to him on the bench and patted the empty spot to her left for Nikki to take. "I wonder if I'll ever catch you doing anything productive?"

The bento in her hands was now on her lap, and when she opened it, the alluring scents invaded his senses like an army marching on a castle.

"Fat chance."

Nikki took her place as the two exchanged words and bowed her head, blue eyes finding anything but the pale blond to look at. Thankfully, Misuzu was right there.

"A-Ah, h-hello, Uzumaki-san..." She greeted him out of necessity, inwardly scolding herself for the careless stutter.

Naruto's dark blues met her lighter pair, and he stared at her, and stared, and stared. Until her pale cheeks flushed bright red and she realized exactly how long she could hold her breath.

"Naruto..." Misuzu trailed, brow twitching.

"I know."

Teasing Nikki was fun. One of the few perks of this begrudging, one-sided friendship they shared.

Misuzu made a face at his remark, something in between annoyed and very frustrated. "You're such a jerk, you know that? I mean here we are, two cute and available girls bothering to talk to _you_ of all people, and you can't even act interested? You disappoint me, Naruto Uzumaki." She shook her head while crossing her arms, a few strands of her long hair swaying out of place.

Nothing important, but he noticed it all the same. He saw everything when it came to her.

Nikki eeped at the comment.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, not at the least bit troubled by her words. "What can I say? Disappointment is my specialty." He eyed the single, unopened noodle cup in her open bento, making his thoughts obvious to her. "So...you gonna eat that?"

Misuzu gawked at him, then sighed. "Here," she said, taking the cup out and giving it to him, her lips set into a thin line. "Knock yourself out."

In an instant, the noodle cup was gone, already in his hands. This was the only time Naruto ever got excited about anything, Misuzu mused. A boy and his noodles, what a strange yet entrancing sight.

Misuzu liked knowing she did that for him. That it was only her who could. It was a simple, odd little feeling. Something that, try as she might, she could never put into proper words.

Seeing him happy. It made her happy.

'_You're so weird.' _She mused to herself, a small smile unknowingly taking root. '_But...I like that about you_.'

A whole year had led up to this point. At first, Naruto didn't spare her the time of day, but she was persistent if nothing else. Even a gentle tide could chip away at a mountain, all it took was a little bit of patience. With time she did that. He welcomed her into his life, as far as he was able to—which was not that far. Still, it was better than nothing!

"It's rude to stare when people eat."

Misuzu blinked once and realized that, indeed, she'd lost herself in thought. Luckily, the sound of the bell saved her. With that, lunch came to an end. She blinked again, mimicking an owl as he whisked past her like the wind. A single hand raised up in a half-hearted goodbye as he escaped into the crowd.

"Thanks for lunch, see you tomorrow." He managed a playful if tired grin. Those blue eyes creased up, taking the shape of a crescent moon.

Naruto was like a jester. Hiding behind masks and dancing to whatever tune played, but she knew better. Behind the dim shadows of that cheeky act, something painfully obvious lurked.

What was it? Guilt? Loneliness?

'I_ wonder?_' She mused, watching him go. '_What it is that you're so afraid of, Naruto?_'

"Suzu, we should go."

People were starting to stare, muttering whispers among one another again. Nikki hated it, she knew.

"Ah, right."

* * *

_The barren landscape is unrecognizable even to eyes that had seen it moments ago. The dusty flats and grassy ranges were gone. Obscured by the numerous bodies posed in awkward angles, so tranquil they couldn't be asleep. Piled one over the other like heaps of trash. Streams of scarlet running and meeting in between them, their eyes wide open, gawking at the heavens above._

_Screams drowning within the sea of battle going on as far as the eye could see. __The clangor of kunai. The scent of smoke and rot. __People killing each other._

_Fathers._

_Mothers._

_Daughters. Sons. __Brothers. Sisters._

_A child. Younger than him, wearing the headband of the Sand—the enemy. He was there for one single moment, a fire in his eyes as he charged forward with his blade raised high. The next he was in pieces. _

_"Uzumaki!"_

_His legs moved over a sea of bodies. Crushing their fleshy, lifeless frames beneath the weight of his feet. Fresh blood smeared his skin and clothes with every step taken. _

_He could not stop, the enemy certainly would not._

_A wet squelch. A single choked gurgle. __He dug the blade deep into the man's back. Underneath his left shoulder blade, cutting through to his most vital organ. Making sure he finished the job._

_It was a strange feeling, cutting into another person. Like chopping vegetables and prepping meat._

_That's all they were in the end, wasn't it?_

_Meat._

"Uzumaki!"

Naruto jerked in his seat, expression grim. No one laughed at his sudden jump, no one could, not with that kind of look on his face.

"...What?"

"Y-You're sleeping in my class!"

"That right? Must have been pretty boring then."

The teacher, another one he couldn't bother to remember, looked flustered.

"Y-You..." Naruto's uncaring facade sliced through him, catching fire within those spiteful onyx eyes. "Outside! Now! I've already warned you plenty of times!"

Naruto glared at the man. No one dared speak up as they clashed, watching the exchange in the sidelines with a morbid excitement. What would he do? How would Naruto Uzumaki, the number one delinquent react?

'_This place is rotten_.'

The blond stood up and nodded, "Fine. I'll be outside."

He reached for his things, stuffed a single hand in his pocket, and then silently left the room. The click of the door closing serving as a universal sign that once again, the class could breathe.

* * *

"...As if." Naruto mumbled to himself while wandering the hallways of the school, no particular direction in mind. He could not leave yet, the gates were still shut until dismissal and sneaking out wasn't an option, but he could do other things.

'_I've got to work tonight. That old bastard will have me do everything like always. A nice nap before then would be nice_.'

It was a brief walk up the stairs to the rooftop. An old, metal door awaited him on the last leg of steps. It was held under key most of the time but a basic lock wasn't anything he couldn't pick. A few wiggles of the bobby-pin kept on his person and he was on the other side within the minute.

The sun blinded him for only a second before his eyes adjusted, and he'd found his favorite spot in no time. The far side of the chain fence that enclosed around the practice building roof had a tarp attached to it, thanks to the Astronomy club. Preventing the rain from bothering them or the equipment they used during their weekend expeditions. It also blocked the annoying glare of the sun and kept him cool whenever he slipped away to take naps.

Naruto laid down, using his bag as a makeshift pillow. He settled with watching the clouds gliding high up above.

'_Maybe this time I won't have a nightmare_.'

His eyelids fluttered and after a few minutes passed, the blond fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Naruto awoke with a start to the sound of the closing bell. It rang in his ears, the rudest, loudest awakening imaginable. After the third ring, it finally ended—and with it his subsequent agony. When he managed to sit up, the blond felt a sharp throbbing resonate throughout his lower back. A single hand came down to rub the sore point.

"Sleeping on the floor. Never a good idea."

At least it was time to go home.

Excited chatter steadily replaced the ringing. He craned his neck toward the gates of the school. Dark eyes impassively watching the black and white specks flooding the ground below, moving about in large clusters and ranks, like ants. He took a few steps forward, dusting himself off until he reached the fence. Lips set in a thin line at what awaited.

Naruto found himself spellbound by the sight.

'_No matter how many times I see it..._' A city full of colossal steel skyscrapers that cut the heavens. Bathed in a myriad of colors—an incandescent city of light. '_It's almost as pretty as back home._'

He reached out, fingers spread apart, the tips grazing those giants and that orange tinted sky.

From his perspective they too looked small.

Naruto savored the view for as long as he could. When the bodies below cleared, he hefted his pack over his shoulder and made his descent. Whistling a light tune on the way down. The echoes of the hallway would have made most feel uneasy, but Naruto found solace in the silence.

'_I think I'll beg the old man for a platter tonight._'

He plodded on, instinctively following one of the many cobblestone paths scattered around the school while lost in thought. His days had become dull in comparison to what they consisted of before.

"Naruto!"

From fighting demigods to avoiding teenage girls.

Things really did change for him.

Naruto should have ignored her and vanished into the crowd. Today was painful, he wanted it to end. He wanted to sleep and move on with the rest of it until the moment came when his clock finally ran out.

"Don't even think about ignoring me!"

His lip twitched and he let out a long sigh.

'_So close_.'

Misuzu is difficult to ignore.

From the corner of his eye, he caught Nikki standing far off by the fountain. Why was she there? He didn't really care. Misuzu was close enough to touch now, beaming up nervously at him, her cheeks flushed.

'_I wonder why?_'

"A-Ah...I didn't think you'd stop." She said between short breaths.

"You told me not to ignore you."

Misuzu pouted, crossing her arms over her chest in an act he was all too familiar with. "So you admit that you planned on ignoring me in the first place?"

Naruto deadpanned, unamused. "Misuzu, I'm going to be late for work at this rate."

"Oh! I totally forgot that was today! C-Crap, I have the worst timing!" She seemed a bit more timid than usual."W-Well I suppose I should g-get to the point then..." She coughed into her hand once, bypassing his gaze all the while. "I've been hearing from a few of the teachers that...well, your grades are slipping. So...I-I want to tutor you..."

Naruto blinked, and despite himself, a smile broke his normal blank facade.

Misuzu caught it and felt her heart crack. It wasn't a happy one, nor was it filled with sadness. Either would have been fine really, she would have preferred anything other than what she'd witnessed. His smile is broken.

Empty, hollow and full of grief.

'_How is it that I'm the only one who can see this?_'

Misuzu bit her lip.

Naruto thought he'd seemingly taken too long to reply. "Yeah..." He nodded his head once. "If anyone can save my grades, it's you."

She radiated a peculiar warmth even he wasn't immune to it in the end. Was this how Sasuke felt? He fought down a chuckle.

Life is strange indeed.

Misuzu's eyes bulged and she seemed too shocked to speak, so he decided it was best to end things there for the day.

"I can't stick around anymore, I've got to get going." He waved. "Teach me tomorrow, hm, Misuzu-sensei?"

An impish smile, fake like all the others, took the place of that heart-wrenching thing. Misuzu wanted to say something, but he was already wandering away, back to her as he strolled out of the gates and into the bustling city. Whenever he was out there he felt almost out of reach. Here was the only place Naruto Uzumaki seemed to exist.

A whole year leading up to this point and it wasn't enough for her, not anymore.

* * *

"Oi! Naruto! Pick up the pace, boy! Get your act together!"

"You're fifty-something, an alcoholic, and divorced."

The few customers who had the stomach to eat in this wretched place snickered at his dull remark. Although his boss, Hayate, didn't find it very amusing.

"You think that's funny? Think you're clever, boy? Bah! Go make yourself useful and wash some dishes! You're scaring my customers."

In between the old man's words, wisps of smoke left his open mouth. It was here Naruto realized that somehow, he'd yet to stop smoking while speaking.

Impressive as always.

"You're right, I'll apologize to them right now, both of them."

Hayate looked bitter. "After you're done with the dishes, take out the trash too. Then, I want you to sweep the entire restaurant. After that, you're going to wash the dishes, again."

Naruto clicked his teeth. "Rotten old man."

Hayate took another drag of his pipe, the act reminding him of the late Third, and exhaled a cloud of white that nearly veiled his smug smirk—not enough for Naruto to miss it. "Chop chop, boy. It's gonna be a slow night."

Naruto did as he was instructed, retreating to the back of the modest restaurant and placing his pile of plates into emptied the dishwasher. He flicked a switch and the outdated appliance did its job, making a loud racket. It was it hard for anyone to think, which was why he bothered to stick close. It wasn't until Hayate stepped into the kitchen that Naruto stopped the thing.

"We're closing up soon. The customers are all gone and that girl of yours didn't stop by. I think we're done. Take your apron off and come on out." He grinned. "I've got a little surprise for you!"

Naruto ignored the mention of his not-so-subtle stalker and frowned, already dreading whatever it could be as he followed behind. When he came out to the front, his frown turned into a deep scowl.

"What the hell is this?"

A bowl of curry and pink DVD case titled, _Me and my step-sisters youth in an unmarked lot_ sat on the bar table, proudly placed on display with a grinning Hayate looming over it.

At least he wouldn't have to beg.

"Happy anniversary, Naruto! You've come a long way from the lousy brat I picked up two years ago! You're still pretty lousy, but not as much!" Hayate paused, then he shrugged his shoulders. "Come on over here and celebrate, I've got a bottle of—Hey! Wait! Where do you think you're going?!"

"Home." Naruto answered, his hand already pushing against the exit door.

Hayate was on his knees in a flash. "At least take the curry with you! It's homemade! I put a lot of love into—Damn it, hold on! Stop it, you shitty brat!"

Naruto spared him a glimpse and scowled at his pathetic state.

"You're a disgrace."

"We both are! Who cares! Take the damn curry or I'll make you work the sign."

At that, the blond paused. "...Fine."

Hayate grinned, his victory assured. With a gleam in his honey colored eyes, the old man watched him stalk back in and take the bowl of curry.

"The video too. You need it." He glared, challenging that icy stare.

"Scumbag."

"Oh, and this is only part one of your gift. Something to take the edge off." Hayate took a drag of his pipe then smiled. "Two years is a long time. You owe me a lot, Naruto. It's time to pay up. Tomorrow night you're having dinner with my family, understand? Don't disappear on me."

Naruto shook his head.

'_Of all the things. Two years, huh?_'

Few had a right to utter the words this man had just spoken, because only a handful of people in this world had ever offered him a helping hand.

"Whatever. Later, old man."

Hayate watched him go, the smile on his face losing all traces of mirth.

"Goodnight, Naruto."


	2. School Days II

There was a time in his life when Naruto thought he knew what he wanted. Believed he was one step closer to finding peace.

He was horribly mistaken.

Everything he'd ever believed in—shattered—right until the very end. When he drifted in the void his body feeling as if it were about to split. The sight of those little light clusters floating in that pitch-black abyss, each one as bright and vivid as the other.

He never felt so small.

"Ar—to-san?"

It was at that moment that Naruto saw how futile his efforts were. How pointless it all is. Which brought him to the biggest question. One that haunted him every day.

If nothing mattered, why was he still here?

"Naruto-san?"

He blinked once, Saeko's voice drawing him out of his stupor. "Hm?" He muttered, peering down at the shorter girl.

In that second the sky met the sea.

"You zoned out, so we missed our chance to cross."

The blaring sound of a horn knocked in his ears moments after she'd said that. The train raced past them. Fierce winds swept through. Blasting his unkempt locks and sending Saeko's running dress flying about. If he were a lesser man, he might have looked.

A full minute passed before they could cross again.

"I'm almost insulted, Naruto-san." She smiled up at him. "You could have peeked you know?"

The sun sat high in the bright blue sky. Birds chirped. It was the definite start to another worn and tired day.

"Who's said that I didn't?"

Saeko's smile grew.

"What color underwear was I wearing?"

Naruto fought back a sigh. "I'm not sure I should say that out loud. I'm sure you noticed?"

"Of course. We're being followed, or rather, I am. I believe by Izumi Natsu, a second-year student from Miyazaki Academy whom I defeated in last weeks Kendo tournament."

Naruto raised a thin brow. "He wants revenge?"

That was a tad excessive.

"No. Nothing so barbaric. He fell in love with me."

Saeko brushed past him after the words left her lips, acting as if that were a common occurrence. Naruto had to remind himself that, indeed, it was. She demanded no less.

"Right. Well, he's kind of a creep. Are you going to do anything about it?"

"No. Although they aren't usually so bold. Anyway, I could care less. My heart is yours."

Naruto shook his head at her antics. Spotting out the mop of dyed blue hair poking out from behind a nearby newspaper stand. Izumi probably crossed expecting them to do the same.

"Come along now, Naruto-san, or we'll be late." Saeko called out, sparing him a glance from behind her shoulder.

His brow twitched at the obvious order. She had a terrible habit of bossing him around like he were a stubborn pet.

"Red."

Naruto brisked by, one hand in his pocket and the other gesturing for her to follow.

Saeko faltered for a split-second, and then a coy smirk displaced her impish smile.

"Bad dog."

* * *

Takashi hated this class.

Scratch that, he didn't just hate it. He despised it.

'_You think they'd have enough sense..._'

Too bad for him there they didn't.

Rei and Igou couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Smiling. Giggling underneath their breaths. How blatantly obvious could you be? The whole thing filled him with equal parts envy and anger.

Igou...

So much for best friends.

'_Funny how people switch_.'

A small part of him was glad to see her happy. Rei is everything to him. To see her smiling, it was enough.

Then there's the other part...

'_If you break it. I'll make you swallow one-thousand needles_.'

Those were the terms they'd agreed upon all those years ago, but, that was back then. He couldn't expect her to remember a promise made when they were just children. Time changes everything. People most of all.

"Komuro-san. Would you care to explain to the class why the back of your hand is so interesting that you'd choose to ignore my lecture in favor of it?"

Apparently, his lack of focus was blatantly obvious too. The teacher caught on to his daydreaming and had no qualms with calling him out. Takashi could name a dozen different things off the top of his head that excited him more than the lecture.

'_Drowning for one._' He wisely kept that to himself.

When he didn't respond, the teacher fixed his glasses and scowled.

"As I thought. Pay attention, Komuro-san."

He hated that prick.

From the corner of his eye, Takashi saw Igou spare him an apologetic smile. For all of his talent and popularity, Igou was a bit slow when it came to picking up on peoples mood. If he did, he'd quickly recognize Takashi's feelings and know not to talk to him. In spite of himself, Takashi offered a subtle wave and retorted with a playful smirk.

He _really_ hated that prick.

'_This year is already getting to be a real train wreck._'

Withholding a sigh, Takashi rested his cheek onto his closed fist and let his mind wander. Between the terrible sleep and his steadily dropping grades, Takashi was at a loss on what to do next. Worst of all, he found it extremely hard to care. Why should he? The only thing he'd ever wanted belonged to someone else. Rei was all the motivation Takashi ever needed. Now, she wouldn't even spare a pacing glance.

'_I wonder what you were thinking, Rei? Why did you choose him?_' Takashi let his sights fall on her. '_Maybe Saya is right? Maybe I should just forget about it. Move on_.'

Easier said than done. The pulse of almost physical pain that reverberated throughout his chest whenever he thought about it made it hard to do. How can you disregard the one person you swore yourself to? It's impossible.

Glancing at the clock, he let out a quiet groan when he noticed only fifteen minutes had passed since class started.

Two hours until lunch.

Another familiar snicker assailed his ear.

'_This is going to be a long day._'

* * *

Prepare for the future.

Naruto pursed his lips, his eyes following the clouds as the class period went on.

'_Why is that still bothering me?_'

At some point, he had a dream. A lofty goal he'd shout to the heavens, more to remind himself than anyone else. That dream was long gone. Too far away for him to ever grab hold of. Or maybe it had always been impossible. Maybe, this was meant to be? The notion had crossed his mind more than once in the passing days. If that happened to be true, Fate was a real dick.

From the corner of his eye, he watched the stick of chalk spin as it neared. He could have caught it. Hurled it right back, right in-between that bastards eyes. Instead, it smacked against the side of his head.

That would bruise.

"Pay attention, damn it! I'm sick of telling you. I don't know what your parents let you get away with at home, but you won't amount to anything if you keep that attitude up!"

A chorus of laughter rang out at his expense. He brushed it off with ease.

"Right, sorry teach."

The impish man snorted, scowling as if that alone would erase his existence.

'_Asshole._' Naruto thought, breaking the eye contact.

They're out to get him.

In that instant, the classroom door opened and a red-haired woman waltzed in. A tight-lipped frown on her face. Naruto ignored the smug look his teacher gave. Scarlet colored eyes cut a clear path toward him and he stood, his things already collected.

Naruto expected this but not so soon. He offered a good-natured smile and a short wave.

"Good morning, Hayashi-sensei—"

"—Save it! My office, Uzumaki!"

Kyoko barked.

"Okay."

* * *

Kyoko's office is decorated with several awards. Rows of trophies sat behind glass cases unscathed, diplomas on display for the world to see. It was her own personal man-cave. A woman-cave.

Naruto frowned.

'_I should say something._'

They'd been sitting in silence for about three minutes now. Things were getting eerie.

"Are you going to tell me why I'm here?" He asked, leaning into his fist, obviously bored.

Kyoko was waiting for him to speak up.

"You know exactly why you're here. Why you're always here, giving me a headache." She flipped over two face-down papers on her desk, revealing blurred images of him asleep on the school roof. "You cut class, trespassed and took a nap!"

. . .

"Yeah. That's definitely me."

Kyoko looked ready to shake him. "You can't keep doing this! You're going to get expelled, Naruto! I swore I would help you but only if you started showing some initiative."She picked up one of the pictures and pointed to his sleeping form. "_This_! This is the opposite of showing initiative! You're a third-year student, you need to figure something out. We're in the second term, Naruto! You're running out of time!"

By the end of her rant, she was gasping for breath.

Naruto couldn't help but raise a brow at her unusual behavior.

"Wow, usually you're pretty intense...but this is—"

"—Shut up. Just shut up. I'm in no mood for your stupid satire."

Kyoko let out a long-winded sigh, crumbling the picture in her hands and pressing her fingers against her temple.

"Fair enough. So what's it going to be this time? Cleaning up the school? A time out?"

Kyoko glared. "Unbelievable. Thanks to me, instead of a suspension. You're going to clean up the courtyard this weekend with the Recycling club. I've already talked to the Dean about it. Next time, it will be a suspension. Which you can't afford. You understand, don't you?"

"Yeah, I got it. Thanks for your help."

He made to leave, only for her to cut him off.

"Hold on. We're not done here! I need your word, Naruto. I promised I wouldn't give up on you and I haven't, now you have to promise me something."

A wry smile spread itself wide over that pale skin.

"...And I thought I was selfish."

"Naruto. You have to _promise me_, or next time you're on your own."

It was true, he was running out of time. Kyoko didn't know how right she was.

"How long have I been seeing you?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"Seven months now. Why?"

Naruto managed a flimsy laugh.

"You'd think by now you'd have it figured out. You are the best, after all. Shame."

Kyoko wasn't sure what he meant, but she recognized that he was mocking her.

"I don't want to miss my next lecture. Notes are kind of a pain. I'll see you later, sensei. Have a good day."

With those parting words, Naruto closed the conversation and fled the room, shutting the door behind him before she could retort. He shoved his hands in his pockets. Whistled a light tune, and headed to his next class.

'_Maybe I'll take the scenic route._'

* * *

The obnoxious chatter of the cafeteria during lunch made it hard to talk in private, so they relocated outside to a secluded bench furthest from the crowds.

Nikki shuffled in her seat. The shadow of a cherry blossom tree looming over them, an unusual tension lingering in between. It was Misuzu who spoke up first and broke the ice. If she hadn't, Nikki doubted she would have had the courage to do so herself.

"I'm nervous. I can't believe I'm this nervous."

A faint laugh followed, her hands tugging at the hem of her uniform. What was her lunch sat unattended, and she couldn't bother to stomach any of it. Last night had one of Nikki's worst visions come true.

"I know you don't understand, but I can't help what I feel."

Misuzu was right. Nikki did not understand, could not. Whatever the thing Misuzu saw in him was, she was blind to it. Naruto Uzumaki—his behavior, actions, words—it spoke of something different to her. Something dangerous.

A weak murmur escaped Misuzu's lips. "Look at me...I'm a mess. I can't even work up the courage to say anything to him. All that talking and I don't ever do a thing about it. I'm pathetic."

Nikki's chest felt tight at hearing that. She hated seeing her like this.

'_This is his fault. It always is._'

"You're not. You're amazing. He's lucky you're even thinking this way. I think it's crazy." Nikki tried to console her, offering a kind smile.

Misuzu managed a small glare. Her lips falling into a list.

"It isn't crazy." She muttered. "At least, it doesn't feel that way."

Why was this so difficult? Nikki wondered while struggling to fight back her own feelings. The only thing they couldn't outright share with each other, she supposed.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just..."

The words died on her lips.

'_I hate that it's him._'

Misuzu's words from last night echoed in her ears.

"_I think...that I'd like to be by his side._"

They were sincere, Misuzu meant every word from the bottom of her heart.

A spark of envy started inside her chest. Threatening to grow into a wildfire that would devour everything in its path. Misuzu meant more to her than life itself, she was her everything! Nikki's own family didn't care about her. She had no other friends, only Misuzu. They'd held together since they were children. Grown-up alongside one another. Been there for each other through the laughter and the tears. Now he was threatening to rip that away from her.

If it were anyone else she might not have objected as much—but it was Naruto Uzumaki. A deceiver, a trickster.

A fake.

Misuzu met her gaze, brow furrowed. "I know you do, Nikki. I know you've noticed it too, but what you see and what I see are two different things. He isn't a bad person. Besides, just thinking about it..." She paused for a moment as if measuring her words. "It makes me feel happy."

The smile on her face was certain. A tenderness shimmered in her gorgeous eyes that were unmistakable even to her. As much as it pained her to admit it, the truth was almost too clear.

Nikki lost, she'd lost a long time ago.

"I guess that's all that matters. You know I'll support you." Her lips curved up in a forced smile and Misuzu was none the wiser. Nikki wanted to deny her feelings, to tell her what an idiot she was being. That this charity case of hers had gone on long enough! Yet, she did none of that.

"Thank you."

Nikki nodded her head, fake grin widening. This was all she could ever do. Because in the end, she is weak. Too soft to take a stand and protect the one person that was precious to her, even if it was from herself.

Misuzu faced her and brought both arms up, grabbing her shoulders and gripping them. As if to convey what she could not say with words alone. All the while, that same dazzling smile blinded her.

"One day you should give him a chance. Then you'll see. Naruto isn't what you think he is."

Not a second after she uttered his name, that unmistakable head of blond crept along the edge of Nikki's eye. Judging by how Misuzu's grip tightened, she noticed him too.

It was strange how a single person could change the way someone feels and thinks. How Misuzu could go from being the strong, boisterous girl she'd come to know and love, to a rut of worry and uncertainty when Naruto was around.

He wasn't worth it—but she was.

'_Make a move!_'

Her eyes met Misuzu's and she conveyed the message. Brown eyes broke away and met something else other than her. Nikki knew then that she wasn't going to do it. Every hour spent cooking for him. Pouring her all into it. Every day waiting on him, only to be made a fool out of. Naruto did not deserve her affection.

'_I'll always support you._'

He wasn't going to get away with it this time. There was no one else around, so this once, she'd do it for Misuzu. Without warning, Nikki stood from her seat and drew as much air into her lungs as she could. Mustering up every ounce of her courage.

Then, she screamed his name out.

"Naruto!"

"Ni—Nikki!"

The look on Misuzu's face was priceless.

* * *

It was odd seeing them together. Like day and night strolling side by side. The sight should have felt awkward, unusual, and yet it didn't. They seemed so at ease with one another.

Something inside of her raged at that. Misuzu felt many a different thing at that moment. Astonishment at Nikki's outburst. Anxious about talking to him again. Wonder when her coffee-colored eyes met a pair of striking blue.

This woman needed no introductions.

Nikki voiced her own shock as the pair neared, solidifying Misuzu's concerns.

"Is that...Saeko Busujima?"

It certainly is. Misuzu had never seen Saeko around Fujimi much. Only ever laying eyes on the heiress during assemblies or the announcements. Someone as important as that was far too involved, always busy doing the next thing.

Which made it even stranger...

'_Why is she with him?_' The first thing that came to mind was her status as the director of the disciplinary committee. Naruto's a troublemaker, not as dangerous as the rumors implied, but his attitude could use some work.

Misuzu narrowed her eyes.

'_No. That's too easy_.' She'd heard tell of what befell the offenders who crossed Saeko. None were good stories. More so, Misuzu was positive none of those delinquents had ever made Saeko smile like _that_ either.

The fever in her chest intensified. It wasn't until Naruto started walking toward them that her heart began to race. Part of her wanted to rip her hairs out in frustration, and she had good reason to.

'_Maybe I'm overthinking things?_' She tried to sort her scrambled thoughts. '_I could be wrong. Naruto isn't the type to go for looks anyway._'

Uncertainty kicked in and what little control Misuzu had left caved against the oncoming flood of emotion. All she could do was force a smile and hope for the best. It was all she could ever do, and she hated it.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is—"

The sound of her voice is even sweeter in person.

"—Not that important." Naruto followed behind, waving at the two while shooting Saeko a not-so-subtle glare.

Like that, Misuzu crossed the point of no return.

"How rude, Naruto-san. I was about to introduce myself to your friends."

"They're not—" He paused.

Saeko's lip curled up into a thin smile and her gaze met his. Naruto stifled a frown at the pleased glint in her eyes. The start of another unusual game that he couldn't quite figure out.

"...They're not important either."

"Not important?" Saeko echoed. "I've never heard someone, or anyone, call out your name so enthusiastically before. That seems rather important to me."

"Saeko..."

"Do ignore him. He's a rabid dog. Earlier this morning he took a look at my underwear when the wind swept my skirt up."

Naruto felt the eyes of many and all of them were glaring.

"I'm pretty sure you asked me too."

"I would never do such a thing, Naruto-san."

It didn't look like she was going to listen anytime soon.

'_This isn't going well, and you haven't said a word._' His gaze met Misuzu's again. In spite of the smile on her face, Naruto could tell that she was upset.

Fantastic. So much for talking it out.

"S-Saeko Busujima-san?" Nikki said with a stutter, visibly nervous.

"Oh? Do you know me? Well, that isn't fair. You've got a head start here. It's a pleasure to meet you." Saeko joked, tearing her eyes away from Naruto. She dipped her head in a bow.

"N-Nikki T-Toshimi."

"Toshimi? Of Toshimi Airlines?"

At Nikki's weak nod, Saeko's sights found Naruto again. "You've gone and made some unique friends haven't you?"

He snorted in response. "I don't know what that is."

"Of course." She turned away from him and faced the quietest one of the four. "What about you? I'd like to know your name as well."

"Misuzu Ichijou."

Saeko let out a laugh. "Unique and important friends. You are a wonder, Naruto-san. With these two alone you could topple half of the families who attend our fine academy."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Saeko sighed. "I suppose a violent dog like yourself would be oblivious to anything but claws and teeth."

Naruto had a retort ready to go, had Misuzu not spoken up, brown eyes on him the entire time.

"E-Excuse me. How do you two know each other?" Misuzu bit her lip at the stutter, brow wrinkled. There was probably a better way to word it, but at the moment she couldn't think of a single one. "I-I don't mean to be rude, it's just...Naruto doesn't talk to many people. In fact, until now I thought it was only us. W-Which isn't a bad thing or anything! I'm just...surprised is all."

Saeko's drank in every detail of Misuzu Ichijou. From the number freckles on her cheeks to the split hairs framing her square jaw.

"That's funny, I feel the same way. Luring three innocent girls like ourselves into your depraved clutches. How wicked can you get, Naruto-san?"

He ignored the jab. "I didn't lure any of you. Since you're so curious though, I'll tell you. Saeko is a bit like you, Misuzu. She somehow figured she could do whatever she wanted and won't leave me alone." He flashed the heiress a dull glare and as a consequence missed the way Misuzu's hands clenched at his words.

"Well, this was an eye-opening experience." Saeko neglected his complaints as easily as ever. "If only I could stay and chat with you, but I have a few errands to run. I hope to chat with you again. Keep an eye on Naruto-san for me, will you?"

Naruto withheld a grunt.

From the sidelines, Nikki's gaze jumped back and forth between Naruto and her best friend. Saeko's statement vaguely registering in the back of her mind all the while. He was hurting her. With every word uttered Naruto dug the knife deeper and deeper into Misuzu's heart, and he didn't even know it. That bastard.

Saeko turned to leave, only for Naruto to cut her off before she could do so.

"Don't forget our deal."

Saeko tilted her head, feigning innocence.

"Hm? The deal? Or the date?"

His brow twitched. "It wasn't a—"

"Don't worry. I don't go back on my word." That smile was almost venomous. "Try not to be late to class today. Goodbye, Naruto-san."

After she'd made her exit an unmistakable silence lingered.

"So. It's been a while."

An excellent follow-up. Not really.

"You could have found me. You're good at stuff like that, aren't you?"

His attempt at striking a conversation was shot down. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I guess..." He trailed off, unsure of how to continue. Thankfully, Misuzu was more than willing to take the lead.

"You're good at a lot of things though, aren't you? You're good at lying, and hiding and running. And you're really great at pissing me off!"

Naruto's brow shot past his hairline.

"What are you—?"

"—You're popular too! Saeko Busujima? You must be special, huh?"

Her head hung low, messy bangs obscuring whatever glare she was most likely sending him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Naruto grumbled with a scowl.

Misuzu was almost yelling and it was starting to garner an unwanted crowd.

"And what do I know? About you. About us? Nothing! Not a damn thing, right?! Because you don't ever tell me anything! You don't talk to me!" Misuzu was panting at this point, her shoulders quivering. "...but you talk to her don't you?"

"Misuzu, I don't—"

"—No!" She barked, her head snapping up. Tears in her eyes. "Just...leave me alone!"

Naruto watched the stray droplets fall over the green grass even as she bolted, hiding her face while she ran.

"What did I do...?"

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to ask.

Nikki, who had kept her mouth shut a majority of their argument, decided to add her two cents on the matter. The abrupt burst of confidence from before not entirely gone.

"What did you do?" She parroted him, her furious gaze coming up to meet his gaze. Naruto noted this was the first time she'd ever glared at him. "Nothing! You don't do _anything_ and that's the problem! She's dragged herself through the mud for you! She's tried everything she could think of to help you. To make you smile, to be your friend! And you...you've never done _anything_ for her! Not even a thank you for all that she's done for your miserable life!" There was a viciousness to her that only ever reared its head when Misuzu was concerned. Nikki was stumbling for words, such was the intensity of her rage. "You're nothing but a selfish, bitter person! You don't deserve her! You're the absolute worst, Naruto Uzumaki!"

She'd been holding that back for a long time now. That was easy enough to tell.

Naruto supposed he should have felt insulted. Nikki's curses and her misguided rage should have sent his already tumbling mood spiraling downward. But he couldn't be mad at her for telling the truth. He'd never thanked Misuzu, never lifted so much as a finger in return.

"Are you done?"

Nikki took a sharp breath, ready to tear into him some more—only for the words to die on her lips at when she met his gaze again. Until the day that she died, Nikki swore she would never forget the sight of that cold fury. In that instant she watched herself die in his arms.

"I never asked for her kindness. You're all fucking with my day at this point."

Nikki didn't get a chance to respond. Naruto didn't give her the time to. He didn't care about whatever it was she would say next either, brushing past her, a fierce scowl on his face.

"_Just leave me alone!_"

The scowl deepened.

'_That's my line._'

* * *

Study hall was the perfect time to catch up on homework or better oneself. Naruto used it as another chance to sleep because there was nothing better to do. Instead of doing that, however, he was mulling the same moment over and over again. He couldn't get what transpired today out of his head. The past three hours wasted agonizing over it. Trying his best to figure out what it was that he did wrong—a futile endeavor.

This was bothering him more than it should, but Misuzu is hard to ignore.

He let a breath escape his parted lips.

"I didn't ask for your pity..."

Naruto didn't beg for her to lend a hand or follow him around. He never wanted her to try and get close to him or be friends. He told her to leave and stop wasting her time. Yet, she always came back.

Why did she come back? What was it that she wanted from him?

'_Of all the things to stress about. As if I couldn't get any more pathetic._'

Some days seemed like they'd never end.

Sometimes a whole minute felt like forever.

"U-Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto was drawn out of his thoughts by the representative of the class. Who by all accounts and purposes was the textbook definition of average. The only noticeable factor of the teen was a sizable mole just underneath his right eye.

"What?" The blond muttered while trying not to outright gawk at the mole, and failing at that.

"A-Ah, Hayashi-sensei would like to s-speak with you."

Naruto kept the boy in his ocular trap for a second longer, until a single blink broke the spell he'd set.

"Thanks."

"R-Right!"

Naruto watched him scuttle away like a rat. Finding no diversion in how pitiful he or any of them were.

This life is a poor show—one where everyone had a tragic ending.

'_I suppose I should get this over with._' He stood and gathered his things together. His gut told him that whatever this was would be cutting the rest of the class period short.

Today kept getting better and better.

* * *

There was a single moment in Naruto's life where he was stupid enough to think he had everything figured out. A short-lived one at that, buried deep within a sea of regret and defeat. He'd made so many mistakes. There's only so many things one could blame on the circumstances, but the rest. Who was to blame for that?

Was it Danzo? For putting him onto the path? Kakashi, for being too afraid to fight back?

Either way, it didn't matter. If his life, if this world. If it were to end tomorrow it wouldn't matter in the grand scheme of things. They were another speck. One among a million. He'd already lived and died once before.

If anything, Naruto was convinced this was hell.

'_That all seeing eye wants me to apologize. To atone, but I can't do that. I made a promise._' The bell sounded and in seconds his field of view was flooded with students. The combined babble infringing on his current trail of thought. Whacking at his sanity. '_We dig our hole and we lie in it. I wouldn't want to sleep anywhere else._' Naruto hefted his bag over his shoulder and walked into the crowd, Keeping his head dipped. Untrimmed locks veiling his facial features.

'_I'll sleep forever._'

The gates were closed. Their shadow looming over. At the sight of those massive bars, Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

'_I'll head back to the apartment and change then go to work. I could use the extra cash this month_.' He crossed without a hitch and the moment he lifted his chin, Naruto caught a glimpse of a familiar set of coffee-colored eyes.

Fate really is a dick.

Misuzu stood by the exit. A passive smile on her lithe features as a few people that he couldn't quite name chatted her up. Her eyes roaming the masses even as the other girls spoke to her.

Naruto watched her and his heart throbbed. This couldn't be hell—not if she was here with him.

'_You're too bright._' He stood there like a tree, rooted to his spot. He could do nothing but watch her for a second longer. Admiring the warmth in her eyes.

Then, he turned back around. If she never talked to him again things were probably better off that way.

'_At the very least. Maybe I'm not so selfish after all_.'

* * *

Saeko swung her legs back and forth, a smile on her face as their eyes met.

"I'll have the usual."

Naruto scowled.

"One Ebichiri, no chili. Coming right up."

The inside of the _Wind and Sails_ were bare save for another customer. a regular of Hayate's, and her. Somehow he anticipated this.

"Oho! Nice to see you again, girl! Out to steal my little duckling's heart are you?" Hayate reared his head out from the back-door, grinning all the while. Cheeks colored red. Drinking on the job was his practice.

"Likewise, Kakazu-san." Saeko returned the greeting with a nod.

This was the third time this week, she was getting bolder. Naruto made to step past his boss and try to put some distance between them, only for Hayate to bring up his arm and block his path.

"Don't worry about it. I'll whip this one up real special for your lady friend. You get to chatting her up! You need friends, you damn emo!" He paused. "Did I use that word right?"

Naruto would have kicked him out of the way, right in the balls, but that would cripple the old fool.

"You'll pay for this."

Hayate's grin threatened to split his wrinkled features in two. He was excited today. "All in good time. Remember you're coming back to have dinner with mine tonight! Don't walk out on me and pretend you forgot, got it, boy?"

Naruto nodded.

"Pardon me, could I get some more water?"

Hayate elbowed his arm. "You heard the lady, lad! Get her some water or you're fired!"

Irritable old men ruined his life and they continued doing so, even in another world. With a sigh, Naruto grasped a nearby cup, filled it with ice and water then brought it to the beaming heiress.

"Thank you, Naruto-san." She was playing her games again.

"How did you know I'd be working today?" He asked, leaning forward on the counter that separated the two, dim blue eyes pinning her in place.

"Well, that's easy. You're a big fat liar."

His lip twitched. If Saeko noticed she didn't comment on it.

"I'm teasing! Although, you know you can't trick me, Naruto-san. I make it my duty to keep an eye on troublemakers."

Naruto snorted at that. "I'd say you do more than keep an eye on me."

"True, but then again, you are you."

The blond pursed his lips and wrestled back a sigh.

"I'll be right back with your food."

Naruto managed a single step, only for Hayate to burst out from the kitchen, a proud grin on his face and a steaming plate in his hands.

"Don't you worry! I've got it, boy!"

Naruto would have strangled him if he could.

'_Damn it, old man_.'

"It looks delicious!"

"Of course it does!" Hayate never missed the chance to gloat. "I made it myself, after all! You see, these hands have seen countless battles, girl! They've endured all kinds of war, but none greater than that of the culinary! A furious battleground where victory is never assured!" He snickered and then took another stroke of his bottle.

"You're scaring the customers."

The one that is, who seemed more amused than anything. Hayate hung out with strange folk.

"Hajime-san! Forgive me! Here, I'll make a fresh one for you. On the house!" The old coot clambered to the back, a fire in his eyes.

Hajime blinked once, then shrugged his shoulders and waited for a free meal. Lucky guy.

"Your boss is eccentric as always."

Saeko noted.

"He's something alright." Naruto's gaze fell on her again. "So, cash or credit?"

She snapped her chopsticks in half and smirked.

"How about a date?"

This time, he did sigh.

Her lips fell into a pout. "Do you not like me, Naruto-san? Am I not good enough for you?"

. . .

"Cash or credit?"

* * *

Saeko is good—too good. She would have made an excellent Shinobi.

"I appreciate you walking me this far."

Naruto followed behind her.

"You'd better not be lying to me."

Saeko stopped and faced him. Squinting like an owl as her lips curled up, an underlying test concealed behind that sweet grin.

"Or what, Naruto-san? You'll do what, exactly?"

Saeko was unusual. The way she walked and perceived the world—it was the opposite of what he expected.

"I'll kill you."

A canopy of stars sat above them lighting up the dark skies. A halo of light glowing in the very center.

He meant every word.

Saeko's lips moved once, twice, then they shut. She sought his gaze and he stared right back until at last, she'd found whatever it was she sought. "I suppose this is where we part ways. Have a good night, Naruto-san. Thank you again. I'll keep my word, don't worry." She ended the conversation right there and turned her back to him without another word. Muffled footsteps waning as she began the long trek home.

Naruto followed Saeko until her frame was engulfed by the blackness and he could see it no more. He stood there for longer than he should, the streetlight projecting its shadow over him. He tilted his head up and gazed out into the great beyond.

'_Fate, huh?_'

What a bunch of bullshit.

* * *

"N-Naruto-boy! You're late!"

That unmistakable smell of booze struck his senses as soon as the door opened, and Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose in response.

"Get off away from me, old man. You reek."

"Hayate! You give that young man some space!"

"Ki-Kiriko-chan!"

The drunk swayed, shifting to face the woman following him.

"T-This ain't just any k-kid! This here's _that_ kid!"

Amber eyes moved to where he stood and sized him up in that split-second.

"Welcome to our home! Come in, Naruto!"

There was a kindness to this woman's smile, some worldliness that he'd seen in Hayate several times before.

"Thank you."

Taking his shoes off and slipping into what was given, Kiriko guided him along with a stumbling Hayate leaning on her arm for support. Cerulean eyes observed the face of that tired old man and noted a rare calm.

'_You look happy_.'

Was it that easy?

"I hope you don't mind but my husband and this one were a tad impatient, so we had to start without you."

Naruto shook his head a no.

"P-Please, h-he was with h-his girlfriend! I-I doubt he cares!" Hayate teased in-between hiccups, sparing the blond a playful wink.

He made a face.

"Hardly."

Kiriko observed the exchange with no shortage of amusement in her eyes.

"You certainly get along well, that's for sure."

"I wouldn't call cheap and forced labor getting along." Naruto retorted as they entered the living room where two more people awaited them, an older man and a girl around his age.

The woman shrugged her shoulders before calling out to the new faces. "Tadashi-kun! Our guest is here. Let go of the meat, dear. Rei, drop the curry and introduce yourself!"

* * *

Rei Miyamoto was having a lousy day. Or rather a lousy year. The potential scandal between her father and that slime-ball Shido. Being held back. Takashi and Igou, the list went on. Needless to say that things had been rocky, but they were getting better. It was a sluggish process and often drove her insane, but they were getting better. Igou and her were doing well, and her father stopped seeking details on why she failed. In another year or so this would be water underneath the bridge.

There was only one loose end.

'_Takashi..._'

Rei bit her lip.

This wasn't the time to dwell on those thoughts. Tonight is family night, something she valued more than anything else. Time spent with her whole family was rare and she cherished every minute spent together.

Also, the curry was amazing.

"Rei, drop it! Seriously!"

Her mother's words snapped her out of a food-induced trance. "Huh?" She drew her face away from the bowl in her hands and met a dim shade of blue.

"We have a guest. This is—" Kiriko motioned to the pale blond next to her.

"—Naruto Uzumaki." Rei finished for her, red eyes narrowed.

"Greetings, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The tone was dull, dry, and lacked any actual enthusiasm. This was Naruto Uzumaki, no doubt about it!

Rei snarled at the sight of him in her home, with her family, "What the hell is this guy doing here, mom?!"

Like that the mood did a complete one-eighty.

"R-Rei-chan!"What's the m-meaning of this?!" Her father slurred.

"It's cool. I have that effect."

Rei knew of Naruto Uzumaki, and who didn't? He was infamous. The worst student in the history of Fujimi Academy and its number one offender. Naruto was the poster-boy for everything Rei that despised. The worst of this world packaged into one person. People like him and Shido are why she was trapped in this mess in the first place!

"I'll tell you!" Rei spat, glaring at the blond with all the ferocity she could muster. "This is a criminal, dad! He's hurt people and acts up at school! You should be arresting him, not _hosting_ him! Damn it, this is ridicu—"

"Rei! That's enough" Kiriko's voice sliced through the tension, leaving no room for arguments. Her mother's smile was spread thin. Rei wasn't stupid enough to cross her at this point.

"Tch, fine. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Ha ha! S-She's got you, boy!" Hayate taunted the blond from the back, laughing at the lineup of insults while leaning on his son for support instead.

"H-Hm, a criminal y-you say? Is this t-true, father?"

"Ha! That kid is as much a c-criminal as I am!" Was the coot's drunken response before he cracked open the second bottle of the night and took another sip, and then another and so on.

Kiriko tilted her head at his remark. "That's a bit worrisome. At the very least, I hope you won't abuse our kindness, Naruto-san."

Naruto spared the tall woman a glance. "I won't steal anything if that's what you're asking."

Kiriko cheered.

"Fantastic! Then please feel free to dig in! Welcome to family night, Naruto-san!"

Naruto blinked.

It was warm...

These people, they were nice. He glanced at Hayate and Tadashi, the latter who was now chugging the sake bottle while his father edged him 'd never seen Hayate so happy. Naruto couldn't resist the tiny smile that settled on his pale features.

'_You're lucky, old man_.'

Meanwhile, Rei couldn't believe her eyes. Despite how many times she blinked the sight before her didn't change once. There it was, right in front of her.

Naruto Uzumaki, beaming.

'_What just happened?_'

"Staring is rude." Naruto joked. His smile leaving as quickly as it came.

For whatever reason, that pissed her off. Something about it aggravated her to no end. Here she was, fighting with all she had to keep her emotions in check. Sacrificing so much so that everyone else could be happy. Struggling to contain her guilt! Then there are people like _him_. Who never showed the slightest bit of emotion. Who never worried about anyone or anything other than themselves. With a smile on like it was the easiest thing in the world.

It was such a sad smile too! Tiny and insignificant and—

"You're creeping me out." Naruto said.

"Eat shit, loser." She responded.

Kirito clapped her hands together as Tadashi and Hayate attempted to strangle each other in the back.

"What a lovely dinner!"

* * *

From the second story window, Kiriko watched the blond leave. "You were right. He's a weird one. What made you bring him tonight? Why not sooner?"

Hayate's body was sprawled on the bed behind her. Jaded eyes watching the ceiling fan spin. "I don't know. Instinct? I just felt like it was the right time, so I figured I'd push my luck."

Kiriko raised a single brow. "Instinct? Maybe you have had too much to drink."

Hayate shook his head. "He's the one I called about all those years ago. You should've seen him then..." The old man paused to find the words. "He was like an animal. Kiriko, when I look at my son, when I look at you. When I glance in the mirror. I see ghosts. When I look at him, I see myself. I don't want to know what pushed him here. I just want to help him."

Time is a terrible thing to waste. There would be plenty of time for regrets when old age came but one could only be young once. Hayate wasted his own, and he wasted Tadashi's, his own son. He would hate to watch Naruto willingly waste what precious little time was left too. Ah, but those were thoughts for another time...

Slowly, he gave in. Smiling when a warm blanket fell over him.

"Rest easy, old timer."

Kirito flicked the light off and shut the door behind her.

"It was a nice dinner, wasn't it?"

A pair of arms snaked themselves around her waist and she melted in her lovers embrace.

"It was. How about dessert?"

Kirito smiled and shook her head.

Men.


	3. School Days III

In the beginning he tried seeing it through. It was a second chance, he'd tell himself, to make amends. After thinking things over, again and again. Every night before bed and every morning the moment he opened his eyes, Naruto realized. There is no prospect of a future for him here. In this life, he is a relic of a world no one ever knew existed.

Which brought him back to the same aged question.

'_What am I doing here?_'

"Naruto!"

Dark blue eyes fluttered open and Misuzu's scowl was the first thing they greeted. Disoriented and confused, Naruto could only utter a few words in response.

At the sight of his half-lidded expression, Misuzu groaned, falling back against her seat. Making a show of it by crossing her arms over her chest and opting to glare at a nearby bookshelf. "If you're going to ignore me at least don't make it so obvious!"

Naruto watched her for a moment. They don't talk to each other for days, suddenly she approaches him and demands that he follows. Thinking back on it now, he should have ditched her. "Sorry. I didn't sleep well last night." Or any night before that, but the bags underneath his eyes told that story for him.

Misuzu sighed. "You're the worst. Making a lovable girl like me dot over you like this."

Naruto wanted to protest, but she'd ignore any argument he made and somehow, this would all be his fault again. So as all wise men do he kept his mouth shut.

"A-Anyway. I promised I'd tutor you but I can only do so much. You need to put in some effort too. Mid-terms are coming up so—" Her eyes bounced to the next thing, never meeting his own for long.

"So, we're going to act like it never happened?"

Ever since this little study session began she'd been acting stranger than usual.

Misuzu eeped at his linear approach.

"W-What are you talking about?" She tried to play it off, but he saw through it. "D-Did you bring lunch today?"

Shifting topics? Fabricating a sudden case of amnesia? Naruto resisted the urge to groan.

"No."

Misuzu smiled as if expecting it. "I thought so! Lucky for you, I've learned a lot about those terrible habits of yours, Naruto." She grinned and reached behind an obvious stack of magazines, offering a bright bento box. Neon orange, with blue polka dots "Ta-da! I made it last night! Well, Nikki helped me, she's a much better cook than I am. That's beside the point! The important thing is, you don't take care of yourself. So here!"

What an odd way to say I'm sorry.

There was a tiny piece of him that resonated in her presence. It was small, hardly a chip, and it ached. The feeling threatened to tear him down every time.

"Thank you." Her smile widened. "...but I'll be fine, Misuzu."

The moment those words left his mouth, the sun fell from her lips. "Oh no! No! No! No! You're not allowed to turn me down! I slaved away for hours making this." She pushed the bento his way across the table and he slid it right back.

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No. I don't—"

"—Yes, you do."

Misuzu didn't know what she was doing, he wasn't what she thought he was. There's nothing left of him to help. Nothing worth saving.

At this point, she's hurting herself.

"No. We've been over this before. I don't want your pity." Naruto pushed it with a little more force.

She didn't shove back.

"...Is that what you think this is? Pity?" Her words were barely a whisper, yet they sounded throughout the empty library as if she'd screamed them.

"What else could it be? You don't know me like you think you do. So please stop using my shitty life to make you feel better about yours."

Misuzu stood stunned. Long bangs hiding her features.

"Unbelievable." She breathed. "You are the biggest asshole I have ever met! The biggest liar I've ever met, and, you're officially going to fail. Have you ever even, I don't know? Thought that's the problem! I want to know you, Naruto! I genuinely want to be your friend!"

"Why? Why do you care so much?"

"Why?! B-Because I..."

She struggled to find the words. When she couldn't, Misuzu turned her back to him and wordlessly grabbed her things, reaching for the bento laying in-between them. She stopped mid-way, fingers dangling in the air, then withdrew her hand.

"Do what you want with it."

Naruto didn't call out to her even as she stormed away. He was hushed, watching her blast through the door, books pressed to her chest, chin held low.

He did that to her. It was always him.

Naruto wasn't sure how long he'd sat there staring at a small box as if it were a bomb primed to blow. The light of the sun slanted onto the walnut colored tile of the room through the open window, drawing the shadows closer to him. Until at last, he reached out and took it.

'I_'m just hungry_.' Naruto told himself, fingers pulling back the tiny bow. He let the string fall then gently removed the cap, taking the time to admire its spread.

"Stupid girl."

Ramen noodles, his favorite.

* * *

"Can I help you?"

Rei Miyamoto had him backed into a corner, hands on her hips, a frown on her features as she glared daggers.

"Stay away from my family."

Naruto's brow rutted and he blinked much like an owl would, finding anything but her to look at.

"Uh. Okay?"

He didn't expect this.

"I'm serious!" She aimed a finger at him. Ruby eyes narrowed in contempt. "I know about you, Uzumaki. You're the worst kind of trouble. I won't allow you to bring that trouble anywhere near my family!"

"...You're joking, right?"

The hallway they occupied was empty save for them. Which led him to believe that she'd somehow planned this encounter from the start.

"I'm not. I don't know what happened the other night. My grandfather probably got drunk and took pity on you or something. I don't know! Whatever it was though, it won't happen again. I've got enough bullshit to deal with as it is. I don't need you bringing in anymore!"

Naruto wasn't sure what it was about today but he'd rather it be over and done with at this point.

'_I'm not in the mood for this_.'

He spared her a glance, eyes vacant as ever. Then without so much as the last word, Naruto swept by her.

"H-Hey! Wait! Where are you going?!"

Naruto had the decency to wave goodbye. Although, he was sure she didn't appreciate the gesture. After the argument with Misuzu and being stalked by Rei, the blond felt he deserved a break.

'_There's one more period before release so it shouldn't be a big deal_.'

Too bad, looks like he had no choice but to skip for his own well-being. Shame.

* * *

The Taiei Shopping Town district. Well known throughout Tokonosu city as its most appealing tourist spot. Featuring a mega-mall boasting five levels with hundreds of shops, exclusive restaurants and located at the heart of the city. Most people found themselves spending the rest of their day here with friends, hitting the arcade or shopping together.

Naruto is not one of these characters.

"You don't have to look so miserable."

A single text is all it took. That's how pathetic he was.

"I am miserable."

Misuzu beamed at Naruto. "Hoh? Is that right? I don't know. If you outright hated us, you would've said no! Besides, don't you feel that hot blood rush through your veins as you escort two ladies around!?"

Naruto wasn't undergoing any changes to his blood pressure. In fact, he was regretting this already.

"No."

Misuzu pouted, quickly embracing Nikki while crocodile tears fell. "Oh no! Naruto doesn't think we're hot, Nikki!"

Nikki couldn't conceal the blush as her best friend buried her face into her bosom.

Naruto resisted the urge to bang his head on the table. "Can we move this along? I've got things to do later."

Misuzu felt herself sink. Imagination running rampant without her consent. "O-Oh. Are you going to be with B-Busujima-senpai?"

The brief flicker of pain in her coffee-colored eyes was lost to the blond, but not to Nikki.

"What? No. I have to work."

Beside them, Nikki fought down a sigh.

Naruto is dense.

"R-Right! Silly me, I forgot."

Nikki's attention moved to her best friend, watching her babble on while he pretended not to listen. She looked genuinely happy, a stark difference to how she'd been acting recently.

'_When you're sad. It's because of him. When you're happy. It's because of him. I don't get it._'

Uzumaki Naruto, the number one delinquent of Fujimi Academy. The single coldest person she'd ever had the displeasure of meeting. Nikki's heart ached when she thought about it. The sheer admiration Misuzu held for Naruto, she was jealous of it. He didn't deserve her affection, but as long as Misuzu's happy it's okay.

Right?

Nikki found her sights wander to the plainly dressed blond towering over everyone else.

'_His eyes are cold_.'

Whatever Misuzu saw in him would be forever lost on her, but she'd support her best friend. Even if it tore her apart.

"Nikki! Come on! Let's go get refills."

Nikki snapped out of her thoughts, seeing Misuzu wave, Naruto next to her. If she were to be totally honest they did look good together. Misuzu's colorful one-piece dress stuck out against the backdrop of suits, while her darker features contrasted the golden yellows. Naruto, on the other hand, is the exact opposite. While the grey crew neck shirt and faded black jeans did nothing to attract any attention, his distinct hair color and moody blue orbs did.

This was the first time either of them had ever seen him in anything but the standard male uniform. If you get past the stiff pout and baggy eyes, he was actually kind of handsome. In the right lighting...

'_Gah! W-What am I thinking?_'

Shaking her head, Nikki offered a bright smile and made to follow after them.

A large silhouette stepped in her way.

In a matter of seconds, Nikki was surrounded by a group of familiar faces. Lead by the one person she disliked even more than Naruto Uzumaki.

Imada Tsunoda.

"Nikki-chan!" The sick sing-song tone sent shivers down her spine. Doing everything she could to avoid eye contact with him, Nikki tried to slide by them without starting any trouble. Her attempt ended in failure. "Come on! Don't be like that! I know it's you, princess."

Narrow brown eyes rolled over her figure. He leaned down so that they were eye level and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're lucky I have a soft spot for women like you. With an attitude like that, it's no wonder your parents can't find you a suitor."

Biting her lip, Nikki refused the eye contact. Secretly hoping Misuzu would hurry up and save her. She shuffled nervously in place.

Imada's laughter wasn't helping her nerves.

"Tell you what, Nikki-chan! How's about you come along with us and I show you what kind of guy I am? A man should spend time with his beloved-to-be don't you think? I don't see your friend around either. So that must mean you're alone. Never a better time to ask!" Extending a hand, Imada looked down on her, a mocking smirk on his face.

Nikki was doing all she could not to curl up into a ball and bawl her eyes out.

This was too much!

"I-I..."

"Yeah? Speak up! I don't have all day. Not even for you."

"I..I-I don't..."

In a public place like this, where everyone else could see! Nikki's heart pounded inside her chest. She fought for the courage to speak up and defend herself. It wasn't working.

"What was that?!" Imada interrupted her, patience growing thin. Without concern for personal space, he placed an arm on her shoulder and pulled her along. "You're taking too long. I'll decide for—"

"—What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Imada let go of Nikki, attention drawn by a sudden sharp pain. Courtesy of a bottle of water to the back the head.

"Imada-senpai!"

His buddies rushed to him, glaring daggers at an angry Misuzu, followed behind by a none too pleased blond.

"What the hell?! You bitch!" Imada snarled, the furious teen shook his lackeys off and stood, making a beeline for Misuzu.

"Imada, wait! Look, Uzumaki is here!"

The tallest of his accomplices cried out. He froze mid-step, eyes drawn to the hostile persona of the shaggy-haired blond behind her. A much bigger prize.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Well, if it isn't the poster boy for us hooligan types himself! It's an honor!" Imada smiled and approached, arms raised in a welcoming manner. "What's a guy like you doing here? Hanging out with goody-two-shoes like them is a bad look."

"Shut up, scumbag! We don't want to hear it." Pumping her fist, Misuzu turned to Naruto and pointed a finger at Imada and his friends. "Naruto, sic!"

Que the eye twitch.

"I'm not a dog. Not like this guy anyway." Naruto began, meeting Imada's gaze. "Besides, Misuzu doesn't need me to deal with scum like you. You're the cowardly type. I can already tell."

To her credit, the girl in question masked her astonishment at his discreet compliment behind a well-placed poker face. The fluttering in her chest and the heat that rushed up to her cheeks, however, was a bit harder to hide.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me! Are you saying that little bitch could kick my ass?"

Snarling, Imada took a step forward. Intent clear.

"You think I won't beat your fucking ass right now? Then I'll show your little girlfriends here what a real man is like. Yeah? Does that sound good to you, dipshit? Cos that sounds fucking fantastic to me!"

The instant he put his hands on Naruto, he realized he'd made a mistake. Something grabbed hold of him. A phantom or a demon. It showed him visions. He saw himself, a bloody mess. Lying broken and bent. Dead.

"Please don't instigate a conflict, Tsunoda-san."

To anyone watching, he grabbed Naruto by the front of his shirt and then stopped. Immediately releasing the blond right after.

'_W-What the fuck?! I-I can't breathe!_'

Taking an involuntary step back, Imada did everything he could to calm his nerves. His whole body called for him to run and hide.

Why?

What the fuck?! He only touched the guy!

"H-Hey? What's going on over there! Is it a fight?"

They had a crowd now, not good.

"Tch, w-whatever! We're out of here."

Imada sulked away, his friends wordlessly followed. A full minute would pass before Imada realized he'd been shaking. Seeing as the show was over before it could even begin, the onlookers began to thin out.

"Assholes." Misuzu remarked, attending to Nikki "Are you okay?"

Nikki nodded while fighting back tears. Misuzu drew her friend into a tight hug, rubbing small circles on her back while whispering in her ear. This was probably a huge scare for her, the poor girl was too fragile.

"This is really touching and all but, I do want that refill."

Tactfully, Naruto spoke up.

Misuzu snapped her head to him. "_You_! Don't think I didn't notice how you weren't going to do anything! You were really just going to leave us? What if something actually happened!?"

Naruto fought back a sigh. "Relax. There's no way he could have dragged her off. This is a public place, after all. Witnesses, cameras everywhere. That sort of stuff."

He found a finger in his face.

"That's not it! You were supposed to show how cool you are back there! How even though we underestimate you a lot, you're actually courageous and really strong!"

Naruto deadpanned. Even Nikki looked a tiny bit thrown off.

"What?"

Tossing her hands up in defeat, Misuzu latched on to Nikki and marched away. Naruto quietly followed behind.

So much for talking it out.

* * *

Naruto washed the dish in his hands. The repetitive mind-numbing work was exactly what he needed. Tonight had gone by quick, the exact opposite of his day at school. Saeko was nowhere to be seen and for once Hayate wasn't drunk.

Today was, oddly, a good day. It was enough to make him suspicious.

"Yo! You almost finished, boy? I'm about to close down for the night."

Naruto nodded his head while placing the last few dishes in the sink.

"Yeah, give me a few more minutes."

"No problem."

. . .

"You're still there, aren't you?"

Hayate chuckled. "Aye, I am."

Naruto focused on the task at hand.

"Why?"

The old man shook his head and grunted.

"...It's our mutual friend. They stopped by today and dropped off your package. They wanted to know how you're doing."

Naruto paused.

"Do what you want with it. It isn't mine to take."

Hayate sighed, he'd figured as much. It was the same every time.

"Fine. I guess I'll get piss drunk then."

"Yeah. You do that."

Hayate's mouth opened to say something. He hesitated, but only for a split-second. "Say, I'm on my way for another round of curry night, are you interested?" A weak grin was spread wide on that wrinkled face.

"No."

His earlier session with Rei Miyamoto would no doubt lead to even more trouble if he ever showed his face there again no doubt.

"Right. I figured. Have yourself a good night then, my boy. I put some food in your pack. Free of charge. Lock up for me, will ya?"

Naruto caught the keys, thanked him and waved goodbye. The next hour passed by in relative silence, a rare treat for him. Being at the restaurant felt different than his run-down apartment. It was peaceful. His soul felt at ease if only a little.

'_The old man knows how to pick a good spot_.'

Hayate's restaurant was a bit of a drive from the city, but it had a great view of the water.

Naruto savored the view.

A charcoal sky. Full of stars that seemed to glow like street-lights spanning as far as the eye could see. Somewhere up there was his home, too distant to ever lay eyes on again.

And still...

'_Why am I still here?_'

* * *

Misuzu lamented as she stepped through the gates of Fujimi Academy, hands swinging at her side. Nikki had to wake up early to make up a test so she was forced to walk alone this time. She hated being alone.

'_I wonder what Naruto is doing right now?_'

Probably slacking off somewhere, or moping.

Misuzu blinked twice.

...or asleep on a bench.

'_Incredible_.'

She watched him from a distance when a plot began to hatch. If she could sneak up and scare him that would be blackmail for life! He'd never live it down! A devious smile broke out that erupted into a full-blown grin within seconds. Time to put her plan into action. This would surely mark one of her greatest accomplishments.

'_Just a bit more_!'

With a deep breath, she sucked in as much air as she could. The loudest scream she could muster was sitting in her chest, ready to go. This was sure to frighten the ever-brooding shit out of him!

'_Now!_'

A single finger pressed against her lips.

"Nice try, but no."

Misuzu's cheeks turned a bright red. She pulled away and wiped off her mouth dramatically. With a furious glare, she squealed.

"P-Pervert!"

Naruto sighed. "That isn't fair. You tried to scare me."

To her credit, Misuzu didn't scream in utter frustration. With a twirl, she fell onto the bench next to him. Defeated.

He shook his head.

"Where's your shadow?"

Misuzu's initial response was rather a sharp glare. "Don't call her that. You know her name." He shrugged. "If you must know. Nikki's making up a test right now."

"So she's slow and stupid? Nice to know I'm not the only one."

"Naruto!"

"I said she's not the only one?"

It was a gorgeous morning, the heavens tinted a cloudless blue. The same color as his eyes.

Maybe now was the time to talk? Maybe, now is the time to tell him?

Gathering all of her courage she steeled herself.

"N-Naruto?" That came out weaker that she would've liked. "I-I...uh...that is...about these—"

"Don't worry about it."

"Huh?"

She turned to him and for whatever reason, her heart skipped a beat.

"It's fine." He smiled at her. "I don't care. As long as you're okay. I'm okay."

Maybe...?

Now isn't the time.

'_This moment. It's perfect. This is everything I could ever ask for._'

"What kind of lunch do you want tomorrow?"

Naruto turned to her and seemed to actually think it over.

"Surprise me. You always do."

Misuzu frowned. "Really? That doesn't help much. Like, one bit."

Naruto shrugged the makings of a playful grin on his pale features.

"I'm always good with Miso."

Despite the scowl on her face, she had to be honest with herself.

Misuzu could get used to mornings like this.

* * *

Naruto was starting to suspect that cameras were being placed around the place to track his every move.

Kyoko stomped in front of him, clearly pissed. Another long lecture about responsibility and being an adult. Wonderful. He fought down a groan and decided to whistle a light tune instead.

It didn't last long.

"Could you please not whistle."

She wasn't in a very good mood today, so he let it drop.

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?"

"We were going back to my office and you are going to explain why you bailed on your duties. Unfortunately, I have to go attend to something at the gate. I can't have you disappearing in the meantime. So you'll be coming along with me."

Naruto nodded. Depending on how bad things got, he might still find a way out this.

* * *

Takashi found himself lounging over the railings of the Astronomy Clubs roof yet again, his only retreat. Watching the cherry blossoms sway in the passing breeze. He couldn't stand being in that class right now. He didn't know why, but she'd been acting extra hostile these past few days.

"I wonder if Igou slipped up?"

Takashi couldn't resist the dry laugh. That was wishful thinking. Hisashi is perfect. Athletic, smart, charming. The odds of someone like him messing up were low. A part of him hated the fact that he was secretly wishing Igou would screw up.

Then again Igou is the traitor, not him.

Suffering out a yawn, Takashi scolded himself for not getting enough sleep.

'_God. I'm a fucking a mess._'

His eyes fell, and it was then that he noticed it. A small crowd gathered by the gates. Some he recognized as teachers, other students watching from a distance. There was shouting but he couldn't quite make it out.

Two more people approached. An infamous head of yellow hair being led by the only redhead teacher in the school. Naruto Uzumaki must have rotten luck. Caught skipping by Hayashi of all people? Poor guy.

"...but what's going on down there?"

* * *

"Hey! Are you listening?! This is private property! Not to mention a school! Are you that drunk or something?!" Teshima, the lead P. E. coach, had enough. Rolling up the cuffs of his sleeves as he moved to stand face to face with the intruder.

The man, tall with oily black hair, proceeded to ignore everything, Teshima included. His only concern? Repeatedly walking into the steel bars of the gate, as if it was the norm.

"Teshima-san, please. You mustn't get violent." The art teacher, Nakayama, attempted to defuse his colleges' temper. Things could become problematic for the school if Teshima were to actually hurt someone.

Teshima, however, wasn't in the mood to listen.

At least not to Nakayama.

"That's enough!"

All eyes shifted to greet Kyoko, who leveled the man with a stern glare.

Teshima grinned at the sight of her.

"Calm down, Kyoko-sensei." His playful tone wasn't lost on her. It only served to piss Kyoko off even more. "I'm just letting this drunk know that leaving peacefully is his best option or things could get ugly."

"Are you out of your mind?! You can't just do whatever you want around here, Teshima!"

"I'm doing what has to be done! Talking won't solve anything with this guy!"

They started to argue, their voices growing louder and louder.

Naruto, to his credit, was doing everything he could to himself in check. Because unlike everyone else here, he could smell it.

Blood.

Nothing like a small wound or a cut either.

'_Where?!_' Sharp eyes moved to every person in attendance until they landed on the very cause of this disturbance himself. By the time Teshima put his hands on the stranger, it was too late.

It wasn't hard to tell where the blood was coming from this time.

Teshima screamed. The man howled his entire body quaking. His screams pierced their eardrums for what felt like an eternity. Gripping his bleeding arm where pieces of flesh were torn away, he fell to the floor. The missing skin ground between the tightly clamped jaws of his attacker.

Then, he stopped.

Dead to the world.


	4. The End of the World I

Takashi ran. He ran as fast as he could, a single destination in mind. His chest raged like wildfire. Heart thumping so loud it blasted in his ear. It felt as if he'd been running for eternity, his legs twin slabs of iron, trembling with every step taken. On the verge of failing him outright.

He couldn't stop.

What transpired moments ago was something right out of a horror movie. A fate Takashi wouldn't wish on his worst enemy. God, he'd never seen so much blood.

By the time he'd flung the door open, a number of eyes landing on him. It was too late to ask why.

"Komuro-san! I hope you have a good reason as to why you're not only late, but also interrupting my lesson." The teacher said, leveling him with a frigid glare.

Takashi was gasping for breath. His eyes darting about until they landed on her heart-shaped face.

Nothing else mattered.

Without stopping to respond or even acknowledge the man, Takashi shot to where Rei sat. The terrified look in his eye wasn't lost to anyone who crossed paths with him.

A dozen thoughts raced through his could he possibly say to her? There's been a murder? That wouldn't even begin to describe what he'd seen. In his panic, Takashi found himself towering over her desk with nothing to show.

"Come with me."

"Boy! You have less than a minute to sit down right now or I'll be writing you up!"

Takashi couldn't stop seeing it.

Blood everywhere.

"What are you saying? I'm not going anywhere. You should do what sensei said before I get caught up in this mess too." Rei practically spat at him.

This was not what Takashi wanted to hear, the furthest thing from it in fact. He fought back the urge to turn and run. Silencing the voice in his head that called to leave her behind.

"You don't understand. Something...happened. It's hard to explain. _Please_, just trust me. We need to go!"

"Komuro! I'm going to count to ten! Leave my classroom and report to Hayashi-sensei immediately, or I'll have her come down here herself!"

Their teacher was beyond agitated. The lack of respect being shown pushing him over the edge. Seeing as Takashi didn't so much as blink at the warning, the teacher stormed over to his desk and quickly reached for the phone.

Takashi could hear him, but unlike the older man, he knew exactly where Hayashi was. More importantly, he knew that at this moment she was more than a little preoccupied fighting for her life.

"Takashi. What's going on?" His best-friend finally decided to speak up.

Igou had never seen him so distraught. Palms coated in sweat, onyx globes darting about.

'_Should I tell him?_'

Takashi wasn't here for Igou, but he was no fool either. Rei would follow Igou without question and that's why he's here, right? Why he didn't run home the first chance he got.

To save Rei.

'_I guess I don't have a choice._'

Leaning in close, Takashi whispered into his ear. "There's been a murder. The killer is still out there, and something weird is going on. People are being eaten."

Igou's expression darkened.

"A-Are you serious?"

"I am."

People being killed and eaten? Igou wasn't clear on the details but he didn't need to be. He trusted Takashi, despite their recent differences.

'_We're going to die if this keeps up!_'

Time. Precious time that could be better used getting out of here is being wasted. Takashi took a huge gamble telling Igou, than again, who else would believe him?

Teshima is dead.

Dead! Dead! Dead!

Only, he wasn't. While wrestling back bile, Takashi watched a dead man rise up and attack the living. Tear into flesh. Grinding human skin like tough jerky. Unconcerned with the victim's horrified struggle.

He almost puked again.

At her desk, Rei felt her frustrations soar. Watching on as two of the most important men in her life whispered to one another. It made her feel like a child. When they were younger, Takashi and Igou were always one step ahead. They shared everything, content to leave her behind in the dust.

Clenching her fist, Rei had enough.

"You two morons know we're in the middle of class, right?! You can both get written up at this point. I don't care."

"Rei. I don't—"

Without thinking, Rei delivered an open palm against Takashi's cheek.

Silence.

'_Oh my god, what did I just do?!_'

Her breath hitched. Red eyes locked onto the gradually darkening tinge on Takashi's cheek.

Nobody uttered a word.

'_She...hit me?_'

It didn't hurt. A little sting at best but even that was fast fading. Something else did, though.

'_Now isn't the time._'

When he turned to face her again, Rei finally noticed, written all over his face. Desperation.

No more talking it over or explaining things. If he wanted to save her and himself. It's now or never. Takashi reached over, grabbing Rei by the hand and Hisashi by his wrist. His expression communicating everything he couldn't say with words alone.

"We need to go."

They rushed out of the room. Leaving behind a bewildered class that immediately erupted in whispers following their exit.

* * *

Naruto watched Them, the two students who mindlessly stalked the hallway. Bumping into lockers or one another. Lashing out at the slightest movement.

'_How is it you're moving with wounds like that?_'

Pieces of torn meat seeping blood littered Their bodies as if thrown into a tank of piranhas. The nearest corpse had a huge chunk of his throat exposed for all the world to see. Something ripped his windpipe out with bare teeth alone. It wasn't pretty to look at even by his standards. The sound of vomiting brought him back.

Kyoko was a mess. Her top was torn and splattered with blood and bile. She was shaking, arms coiled around herself. Naruto couldn't say he blamed her. If it weren't for him she'd be missing a neck too.

'_What exactly happened back there?_'

Teshima's wound was serious but the loss of blood shouldn't have killed him so quick. As disturbing as one person biting another is, it shouldn't have taken his life so abruptly. Naruto's gaze fell back on the Them. He was no stranger to the dead coming back to life. The Great War had a reincarnated army fighting what was left of the Allies. A legion of mythical Shinobi. In their prime and armed with indestructible bodies. At the very least, these Things weren't shooting off high-level Jutsu.

In fact, they were kind of stupid.

Naruto watched one of the ghouls lash out at a locker the other had just crashed into. Its strikes were erratic. Bloody fingers nearly breaking at the sheer force. The fractured foot It'd been dragging behind snapped with an audible crunch at the sudden jerk. There were no screams as it fell. They felt no pain.

'_Why the locker?_'

Blue eyes met a pair of bloodshot, milky white.

A thought struck him.

"Stay here. Don't move."

Kyoko wiped the grime off her chin, gagging at the taste of her own puke while doing her absolute best to calm her nerves.

"W-What are you...?"

Naruto searched the supply closet they were in, finding a broom and bucket. He eyed it for a split-second, then with a snap broke it into two. Leaving one side with the distraught woman.

'_Let's see if this works_.'

He lifted the bucket and with the other end of the broken broom and hit it three times. Naruto realized the instant he did so, They reacted to sound.

Its mouth opened with a faint hiss, bits of human meat stuck between bloody teeth. The only warning delivered before It shot at him like a bat out of hell.

In that single instance, Kyoko thought they would die. Shutting her eyes she waited for It to rip him apart before moving on to her. Tears spilling from her eyes at the thought of being eaten alive by these monstrosities. When the pain never came, she managed to crack a single eye open.

There stood Naruto, his fingers gripping one end of a bloodstained stick the other end wedged into Its eye. Holding It in place, seeing It thrash about until he pushed deeper. A mist of gore, then It collapsed. Lifeless.

"W-What?"

When he turned to face her, Kyoko couldn't imagine a more striking image.

Naruto was always a bit cold. His eyes only ever reflected what he perceived the world around him to be like. Despite this, he did not hate society, as most teenagers did at his age. He didn't blame anyone for his problems. He simply survived. Endured, more like. He acted out his part with practiced ease as if anticipating something.

Kyoko wanted to help him find whatever that might've been.

'_A dream..._'

"Can you stand?" Naruto Uzumaki seemed out place no matter what. It didn't matter where you set him or who he was with, like a puzzle piece with crooked forks, he wouldn't fit. "If you can stand, then be ready to fight. I doubt this is the end of Them." Blood veiled his face, it smeared his hair, trickled down his cheek and onto the ivory tile. A tarn of red forming at his feet.

He looked like he belonged.

'_Is this...a dream?_'

Blood stained the rims of her dress and it wasn't her own. Images she'd rather forget teemed in her mind like angry bees. Within the span of mere minutes, Kyoko watched three people die a horrible death.

"You have to stand up, sensei."

She could see the other corpse behind him. Wriggling on the ground, dragging Its broken body toward them. Eyes thrashing about. Bone smacking at nothing.

This is real.

"I-I have to call for help.

Kyoko murmured, reaching for her phone with shaky hands.

He eyed her.

'_She's in shock_.'

Naruto took a step back and let her work it out on her own. Silent as he approached the Other, makeshift weapon in hand. Ever the cautious man he decided to verify his theory yet again. He whistled and It found him not a moment later. When It was close enough, Naruto set his foot down on Its back. The sound of bone slowly snapping echoed within the hallway, his shoe depressing into Its spine.

Not even a whimper.

With a swift flick, he pierced Its heart.

It struggled nonetheless.

Blue eyes narrowed in response. Naruto dragged the now crimson stick out its back and thrust it into the skull.

It stopped moving outright.

'_The brain._'

Naruto kicked the corpse, no response. His gaze lingered on It before shifting to the window. Thick towers of smoke soared in the distance, darkening the skies. Tokonosu was under siege, but by what? What is it that's turning people into man-eating monsters?

"I-I can't get a hold of the police. The fucking line is _busy_!"

Naruto tore his eyes away. Not surprisingly, Kyoko managed to pull herself together. Stumbling to him through the bloodstained hall, an angry scowl on her face. Her phone in one hand and the opposite end of the broom held tightly in the other.

"What the fuck is going on? I can't reach anyone!"

"I don't know. Until help shows up, you should find someplace safe. If you find yourself with no other choice but to fight. Aim for the head."

Without another word, Naruto walked past the redhead.

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

As far as he's concerned, School was no longer in session. He was under no obligation to answer her. Besides, it was only a matter of time before things got worse.

'_Wait for me_.'

Whatever Kyoko said next was drowned out by the P. A . system.

* * *

Silence followed the announcement. No one dared to make a move. A feeling they couldn't shake or put into words settling deep inside each of their hearts.

Misuzu stole a nervous glance at Nikki, brow furrowed. The frightened girl sat frozen in her chair same everyone else, eyes wide and trembling.

"W-What the hell was that!?"

One by one, the class found their voice.

"Is this some kind of joke!?"

"I-I can't reach my parents..."

Misuzu's gaze traveled around the room. Her own mind working to make sense of the last few minutes. The intruder, the Headmaster, and his subsequent death. It happened so fast. A murder on campus with the killers still out there.

"What the...?"

The single whisper caught her attention amidst the bubbling chaos. Her desk mate had his phone in hand, disturbing posts and headlines filling the screen with every scroll. Death tolls in the thousands. Sick people eating each other.

'_We need to leave._'

Misuzu turned to Nikki, she willed her body to move. It did not respond.

"Everyone, please calm down. You heard the Helicopters! Help is coming. We have safety measures put into place for times like these. As long as we stay here and barricade the door, we'll be—"

Their teachers attempt at taking charge was cut short. The door burst open, nearly hanging off its hinges. A student crashed onto the floor, a thin, splotchy trail of red following behind him. Misuzu didn't know what to focus on. The deranged boy right in front of her or the faint screaming coming from outside the room.

"Koichi-kun! Are you alright?! Koichi-kun!"

Someone knew him. She rushed to his side and scooped him in her arms with the kind of care reserved only for a lover. His girlfriend no doubt. What happened next would haunt her for as long as she breathed.

The girl, Isumi, shrieked at the top of her lungs and red filled her sights. Misuzu could practically feel her agony as the boyfriend sunk his teeth into her collarbone and pulled back. Rending flesh and spilling blood everywhere, before eagerly coming back for more.

What was once a normal class period was now total chaos. People struggled just to make it out of the door. Students pushed and shoved past one another. Panic gripping their minds as they made for the exit with one thought in mind.

Survival.

Misuzu couldn't find it in her to make a single move. She just watched, paralyzed. Marking the terrifying scene playing out before her eyes to memory forever. That girl. She cared about his well-being enough to move when no one else would. Perhaps she even loved him.

Why was he doing this to her?

What was now a corpse could only lay there. Lifeless eyes staring at the ceiling while her beloved Koichi dug into her gutted stomach. Inhuman sounds leaving his bloodstained mouth. Cheeks stuffed with her innards.

It didn't get any better from there.

The instant the class made it out they were attacked by more of Them. The monsters catching and greedily digging into their meals, stacking on the same body, tearing them limb from limb.

Misuzu puked all over her desk.

"S-Suzu..."

Her blurry vision found her best friend. Nikki wasn't doing much better.

'_If we stay here, we'll die!_'

It took everything she had. Misuzu grabbed hold of her fear and squeezed with all the might she could muster. It was just enough to get her legs moving again. She took Nikki and pulled her along, setting a pace and forcing her to follow. They ran past Koichi, his dead girlfriend, and into the slaughter. People pushed and shoved. Trampling over one another in a frantic effort to escape death.

They ran.

Ignoring the bodies. Corpses that were everywhere stacked like heaps of trash.

Nikki was doing everything she could to keep up, fumbling with every step, eyes on the small of Misuzu's back. Her foot slid on the blood coating the marble floors. With a cry, she fell to the ground, palms rolling against the slippery flow.

"Nikki!"

Her eyes bulged when she saw the body next to Nikki jerk. '_It's dead_.' That corpse, a hole the size of her head in Its chest. Its lung hanging from a thread of tissue. It's dead. Nikki kicked it, that's all.

So then, how? Why?

Why is It moving? Crawling toward Nikki? Mouth open wide, teeth smacking in her direction. In that instant, Misuzu felt the world slow. Seeing her best friend fixed in a pool of blood, a mutilated corpse dragging Itself, about to make a feast of her. Misuzu's jaw tensed and she wondered why no one was helping. That is until she looked around.

No one was helping because no one cared.

In that very brief window, she witnessed the people whom she'd known for years. Their familiar smiling faces. She saw them all for what they really were.

Misuzu watched her clever and brilliant biology teacher, Hishikata-sensei. Who was always so kind and understanding. Who let her turn in her paper a week late because of illness. She saw him launch an unsuspecting First-year into a folly of the monstrosities as bait so he could make his own escape. This happened wherever she turned.

Nikki's scream drew her back. With a loud cry, she took action. Kicking her leg back and shutting her eyes, Misuzu delivered a hard blow to Its head. A wet crunch echoed in her ears and the disturbing sensation of her foot sinking into Its skull was hard to shake. Thankfully, she had no time to admire her handiwork.

She fell down next to her.

"Are you okay?!"

Nikki nodded dumbly. Her body trembling. Misuzu could tell things were getting to be too much for Nikki, who can barely stand the sight of blood. Grabbing onto her, Misuzu pulled. Nikki struggled to stand at first but promptly decided that if they wanted to live, they would need to keep moving. A single mistake on her part is all it would take.

They needed to find someplace safe, but where is safe? It was the same everywhere. Swarms of Them ripping and tearing people apart. Misuzu couldn't tell who was dead and who wasn't.

At this point, they might as well all be.

* * *

Light blue eyes panned out the scene before them.

'_This is a problem_.'

Saeko Busujima stood alone in a classroom filled with corpses, training sword in hand. The wooden blade bent and fractured, painted with the same color she bore on her skin and clothes. Somewhere in the ongoing insanity, she'd forgotten who was still alive and who was already dead. Her eyes only saw that lovely color sailing in the air, splattering against the walls.

She'd utterly lost herself.

Saeko noticed her reflection, lips turning into a frown.

'_How unsightly. I didn't bring a spare uniform either._'

The ongoing turmoil outside wasn't lost on her. After those Things swarmed her classmates, Saeko knew things would only devolve from here. The question now is, how bad will it get?

'_No word from father or the family._' Not that she expected anything. Chances are they're fighting for their lives if they haven't lost them already. '_Then there's only one thing to do._'

This place will not be her grave. These dull monstrosities will not be the ones to take her life. Of that, Saeko is sure.

Silently, she stepped out of the classroom and into the hall. The scenery didn't change much, neither did the smell. She couldn't imagine how many people shit themselves as they died. Probably all of them.

'_Pathetic. Dying to blind and starved infants_.'

Each and every one of them deserved this fate.

"A dream..."

Saeko heard the boy before she saw him. She ducked back into the room and watched. A nameless student stumbled along with a bitter smile on his wounded face. He didn't notice her as he walked. The slaughter surrounding them went on, but he paid no mind.

"This...is a dream, right? Yeah. A dream. Ha. Haha..." Corpses drawn by his rambling followed behind. He didn't seem worried, too preoccupied with scaling broken glass until he stood dangerously close to the edge. "Mom. I'm sorry."

He jumped.

A stifled thud followed, affirming his suicide. They followed the example. Toppling over one another after him.

Good riddance.

'_Weakness has no place in this world._'

For a minute, Saeko mused on her next course of action. Fingers tapping lightly on the end of her weapon. '_I'd like a change of clothes, but I suppose I finding a reliable group is important. At least until I know how bad things are_.' Leaving Fujimi Academy alone could prove difficult even for her without relying on a few extra hands.

'_I wonder if you're still alive, Naruto-kun?_'

* * *

Naruto understood as soon as the announcement ended that no one would be leaving in a single file line, and he was right.

Chaos ensued.

The mob of faces scrambling for an exit reminded him of sheep fleeing rabid wolves. Finding Misuzu in this mess would be like spotting a needle in a haystack. Nearly impossible, and that's if she hasn't gotten herself killed yet.

The thought troubled him even if he wouldn't admit to it.

'_How did this happen?_'

This world is void of chakra. There is no Reanimation technique. No mystical power that could usher something this twisted on such a massive scale. Even back home he'd be hard-pressed to imagine even the most demented Shinobi going this far.

More so, not even twenty minutes passed since the Gate. How did it spread? And so quickly?

Naruto's gaze moved from the carnage to the windowpanes lining the bloodstained hallway. The sky was darkened with smoke, obscuring any light from the sun. Somber clouds slow dancing in the mix.

'_It's going to rain._'

Feeling like he'd done enough waiting, Naruto quietly made his way out of the abandoned room. The few stragglers who stayed behind to eat were no threat to him.

'_Where would she go? If she's smart she'll find someplace to hide. But that stupid girl...she tends to think of others first and herself last._'

If he used clones to search it'd be easy. If he used any Chakra at all it would be so easy. But is it worth the risk? If this clears up soon, and if anyone sees him. If that man finds out...

A deep scowl settled over his pale features. Naruto took another step, then he stopped.

'_Never-mind that...what the hell is this?_'

All around him They stood, bodies bruised and mangled. Those very same slaughtered sheep were now hungry wolves. Like Teshima did before, They came to life, grey eyes set upon nothing. Whatever fell to their hunger rose up as one of Them.

The bite?

It was stretch for sure, but it was all he had. Naruto grimaced at the thought.

A weapon would do some good.

* * *

"Please, hold him back! I'm almost done!"

If someone would have told her that the world is going to end today, Shizuka would've avoided wearing heels to work.

"Hurry, Marikawa-sensei! I can't do this much longer!"

The blond zipped open a bag and rummaged through the open cabinets for anything and everything. The number of people she'd watched bleed from her office window demanded it. Shizuka was prepared to administer as much help to the rest of the students and staff as soon as all possible.

If she made it out alive.

Okada was giving it everything he had but was struggling to hold back the frantic student.

"Araki! Please! Snap out of it!" He screamed at his friend, tears spilling. He couldn't fight back any longer. "I-I'm so sorry!" With all of the strength he could muster, Okada drove It against the wall. The corpse toppled backward and brought a desk down with It. This would only slow it down. There was only one thing he could do now.

Okada gripped the bat in his hands, and with a yell, he swung it sideways. Shutting his eyes upon impact. Araki stopped struggling seconds later, blood running from a broken scalp. Okada dropped the dented bat. His trembling hands coming up to cover his mouth as he backed away from the body.

"A-Araki...H-How did it come to this...?"

They were both fine not long ago. Chatting on the way to practice. When that weird kid attacked them, Araki got hurt and he imminently rushed his friend to the nurse.

Everything that came after felt like a horrible nightmare.

"Oh god..."

Shizuka was at a loss for words. This was one of those times where she cursed that part of herself. She'd read hundreds of different books and still couldn't ever find the right words to say.

The nightmare didn't end there.

Shizuka saw Them before he did. The glass shattered, blood-soaked fingers seized Okada's stiff body. She would never forget the look of pure terror etched onto his face. They pulled him back, his head and neck carved by the shards. Their hands digging into the wounds, teeth ripping into him. The poor boy couldn't even manage a scream.

'_I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry._'

They flooded the broken windows and crashed against the splintered door. Shizuka shut her eyes and prayed to every god she didn't believe in.

'_I'm going to die_.'

She'd never see her best friend again. Never enjoy a hot cup of coffee in the morning or stay up late to catch up on her favorite show.

"Sensei!"

Hazel eyes snapped open.

Saeko Busujima rushed in, fighting back the monsters, a trail of bodies following her. Behind the heiress, Shizuka's favorite assistant beckoned for her to run.

"Misuzu!?"

"Shizuka-sensei! Come on!"

Taking the bag, she made for the door with Saeko close behind.

* * *

One good blow to the head. That's all it took.

Naruto's gaze flickered to the dented bat in his hand. A common enough find but it severed its purpose well. He'd been searching at least ten minutes now. Avoiding Them left and right, killing whenever They got too close. He hadn't actually seen any other survivors yet. Most likely, they were huddled into classrooms awaiting some kind of sign.

Misuzu is out there, Nikki right behind her no doubt.

'_I'll make sure she's okay. I owe her that much._'

He'd feel bad if he let her die. If there's anyone that deserved to be saved it was that girl. If only because loneliness is a terrible burden to shoulder alone. A little bit of color helped make things bearable. No matter how bright and annoying it could be.

'_I really am starting to sound like Sasuke_.'

Have things really gotten that bad for him?

* * *

It was pure dumb luck that found them in another empty room. Misuzu wasn't sure how much of it they had left. Shaking those worries out of her head, she turned to the still wheezing Shizuka and motioned to Nikki.

"Sensei. Did you grab any anxiety medication?"

Shizuka nodded, she didn't need to be told who it was for. It was obvious Nikki is at her limit. She shifted through her bag finding a small plastic bottle and popping it open, two orange pellets falling onto her hand.

"Take these, they'll help. Drink some water too."

Nikki nodded and mumbled a thank you.

Recognizing that her friend would be alright, Misuzu sighed in relief.

"Don't let your guard down. We're not safe yet." Saeko joined in with a smile while cleaning the blood from her weapon. Normally, Misuzu couldn't stand the sight of her, but this wasn't the time or place. Not to mention Saeko is the sole reason any of them are alive right now.

"R-Right."

"Busujima-san. D-Do you know what's going on?" Nikki asked. Misuzu rubbing circles on her back, the same question burning within bloodshot orbs.

"Unfortunately, I don't. The only thing I'm sure of is the head is the only way to kill Them."

Misuzu squinted. "Them?"

Clear blue eyes settled on her.

"The corpses. Monsters. Them. Whatever They are."

"Then could it be like some kind of sickness? If so, what kind of disease does this?!" Misuzu gestured to the city behind them on the verge of catching fire.

"And so fast." Nikki added.

Neither Shizuka or Saeko could provide them with an answer.

"I don't know much, but I have a hunch. We're okay for the most part. So long as we don't let one of...Them, bite us. I think it's the bite that does you in. Some kind of pathogen?" Shizuka tried her best to make sense of it, but this was like nothing she'd ever seen or heard of before.

"So if we avoid being bitten. We avoid turning."

"Precisely, Busujima-san."

A tense silence hung.

Misuzu knew it was selfish to bring up now, but she needed to know. The thought had been eating away at her since they'd escaped. She couldn't wait any longer.

"Busujima-senpai."

"Yes?"

"Did...Did you happen to see Naruto before this? Or at all? Do you know if he's safe?"

Saeko eyed her for a split-second, then shook her head a no.

"I'm sorry to say that I haven't seen him. To be honest, I was hoping to ask you the same thing. He never showed up to class."

"O-Oh. I see."

"I apologize. That wasn't much help, was it? I'm a bit worried too, but I'm sure that—"

Misuzu wasted no time.

"Nikki! Stay with sensei and senpai! They'll keep you safe! I'll be back, I promise!"

Nikki watched Misuzu's back as she sprinted into that hellhole. Her brain working to understand what'd just happened. Misuzu is going out there? To look for him?

'_She's going to die._'

No.

NO!NO!NO!

What was once a body drained of its energy moved on its own. Without a word to anyone else, Nikki chased after her.

'_Misuzu! Misuzu! Misuzu!_'

It took everything she had not to slump over. Her lungs greedily taking in every bit of air they could. Nikki was beyond the point of exhaustion. Her stomach felt as if it were drenched in gasoline and set on fire, the nauseous feeling getting tougher to fight with every shaky breath she managed to take. If she hadn't already emptied her stomach she was sure she'd throw up again.

None of it mattered.

'_I don't understand_.'

Nikki hurried past the walking dead.

'_Why go this far for him?_'

Naruto's piercing glare cut into her. His cold demeanor made her feel uneasy. What did Misuzu see in him? Why would she put her life in danger for him?! Naruto Uzumaki is bad news, a magnet for trouble and misfortune. It stalked him wherever he went. It was his shadow.

"Misuzu!"

Nikki could see her, fixed in front of the bloodstained windows panting for breath. She peeked her eyes in an effort to and get a better view. A mop of bright blond hair made its way down the stairs, far across from them.

"Naruto..." Misuzu turned to face her, words like blades. "Why did you follow me?!"

Nikki flinched.

"I...I wanted to make sure you would be safe!"

'_She's mad at me?_'

Misuzu searched her.

"I guess it doesn't matter now. They're getting closer. Come on, we have to keep running!"

Any more waiting and they'd be lunch. Any more waiting and he'd be gone, too far out of her reach.

Misuzu grabbed Nikki's hand and pulled her along again. An actual destination in mind. Getting there would be a problem.

Fujimi Academy is overrun. The dead were everywhere she looked. Misuzu could barely stand the sight of those creatures. The wounds inflicted onto their bodies too horrifying for her to look at. Not to mention, these were once friends. Teachers. People she saw every day, people she grew to trust.

They dashed through the crimson corridors, more of Them following the echoes of their footsteps.

'_It's not like we can turn back now_.'

She made a sharp left turn.

"How are you holding up, Nikki?"

Misuzu spared a glance back. Nikki looked worse for wear, but any more and she'd drop like a fly.

She was terrible to do this to her.

Why did she follow?!

"I'm so sorry, Nikki! We're almost there!"

A part of her knew they should have stopped and hidden somewhere. Nikki couldn't take much more. It wasn't fair to drag her along like this, but they were so close! Misuzu had seen so much death. What if she never got a chance to tell him?

Another sharp turn down the stairs.

Her chest felt tight.

"M-Misuzu...I can't...keep going!"

It was strange, Nikki mused to herself, as darkness crept in from the corners of her vision. How people were so inclined to change because of another person. How an otherwise rational mind could fall apart so easily.

It was so strange, how of all the places Naruto Uzumaki could have turned up. It had to be here.

'_I'm sorry_.'

So close.

"Naruto!"

Misuzu's eyes widened.

'_Huh?_'

Everything felt as if it came to a slow crawl for the second time that day. Misuzu saw Nikki's unconscious body hit the ground, dragging her down with it. Her head bounced against the tile, stars filling her sight. Hot white pain shooting down her neck. She could see Them, coming to rip her limb from limb.

'_I...I don't want to die._'

She felt like crying and peeing herself. As her vision dimmed in that final moment, she did both.

. . .

"Stupid girl."

'_Na...ruto?_'

"I suppose you saved me the trouble."

* * *

This is a nightmare, Takashi had no doubts about it.

'_Igou_.'

Even after everything that had happened, he didn't deserve this, and yet, Takashi couldn't think of a time he felt better than right now.

Rei was leaning into him and he was embracing her. Like he'd only get to do this one more time before it's over. Igou's corpse lay in the center of the rooftop. A few feet away from the makeshift barricade they'd made to hold Them off. His best friend lay dead, done in by his own hand. No matter how hard he tried, Takashi couldn't find it in himself to care as much as he should. He couldn't help but feel as if it could have easily been him laying there.

Igou would probably be shedding tears over his body.

So why is it he couldn't bring himself to cry?

"Rei. We're going to make it out of this. I swear."

Takashi had a plan and it would work.

It had to work.

Truly, this is the happiest he'd been in months. To him holding her in his arms felt right. It meant everything to him.

Nothing else but her.


	5. The End of the World II

_"**Were you always this pathetic?**"_

_It glared down at him from heights that surpassed even the Hokage building. A being both worshiped as a God and feared like the Devil. Nine great tails flickering behind._

_"Kurama."_

_The beast laughed. A low rumble that echoed throughout his head._

_"**Here we are again. You screw everything up and I'm forced to run damage control for the both of us. What a mess. You really screwed up this time, huh? Although, I suppose this is the best you can do, isn't it**."_

_Naruto nodded, taking a seat in the shallow pools that permeated his sewer of a mind._

_"Yeah. It was all I could do. In the end, I'm still weak."_

_The silence lingered for an eternity and was defeated only by the beast itself._

_"**Did I tell you? One of us will make it out of this alive.**"_

_Naruto heard it, but he couldn't bring himself to care. This was the end for him. He wasn't looking for a way out. A peaceful death is as good as it would get. Whatever Kurama decided to do with its newfound freedom was beyond him now._

_"**Most likely it will be me. Your body will make a fine meat-shield for what's out there. Give it a few years after I land, and I'll regain my full power. With no Uchiha to bind me, I'll be free to ravage the land. Finally, my patience is rewarded. You've served me well, brat!**"_

_It laughed again. _

_Melancholy eyes met a much bigger blood-red pair, and he found himself agreeing. If he flipped their lives around, Naruto felt he'd do the same given the circumstances. __Kurama never got the chance to be truly independent. Always bound to one person or the next. One side forever seeking to abuse its power and the other deeming its very existence too dangerous to be allowed._

_Naruto is positive, Kurama deserved it more than him._

_"**What I feel for you humans can't be put into words. A hatred so hot, it burns like one-hundred suns even now. I despise you. All of you. You are below insects. You are scum.**"_

_Naruto's gaze fell. _

_Kurama meant every word. He could feel it. _

_Blue eyes came on his own reflection over the murky water. The beast is right of course. He'd seen first hand what people are capable of. With his very own hands he took and took and never replaced. _

_"**Humanity. What a sorry bunch. I feel sorry for you, brat. Things are only going to get more difficult for you. Of that I'm sure.**"_

_Naruto wasn't sure what it meant. For once in his life things couldn't be any simpler. All he had to do was let go and embrace death. After fighting by its shadow for so long, it felt almost like welcoming an old friend._

_"**Both your friend and his ancestor are dead. Their bodies are empty shells. Mindless husks. You are alive, and that is because of me. Although at this rate, not for long.**"_

_Naruto frowned at that._

_Sasuke. He didn't deserve this, but there was no other way. Madara would have enslaved them all. What they did had to be done. There's always a sacrifice to be made, and they'd gladly made it._

_"So then, this is it?"_

_"**Indeed. This truly is the end of the road**."_

_Naruto's lip trembled and a feeling welled up in his chest that he couldn't quite place. __It drove him mad. He felt like screaming. Thrashing about like a child throwing a tantrum. His eyes wanted to shed an ocean of tears but he couldn't manage even one. Not for himself. He'd thought himself above such things. _

_Yet, even now a single question remained..._

_"Did I do alright, Kurama?"_

_You can't wash off blood with more blood. He could never bring them back. He would never right the wrongs. He is, without question, not a hero, but...maybe he managed to make up for some of it? __Even if just a little._

_. . . _

_"**We're out of time.**"_

_Naruto nodded softly. He couldn't manage any more words. _

_He felt tired. So very tired. __Darkness crept along the corners of his vision. Kurama's words echoed faintly in his ear, and idly, he mused this would be the last time he'd hear its voice again. So regardless of how thoroughly exhausted he felt, Naruto listened until the very end._

_"**Even I don't know what's going to happen now. But, I've grown weary of this cage. I think I'll finally stretch my legs after all this time. As for you...**"_

_It was becoming impossible to fight against it. The thoughts once plaguing his mind were too far away to care about now. _

_He felt cold, but not uncomfortable._

_"**You kept your promise to me. So, yeah. You did alright."**_

_A little smile broke out on his pale features as he fell back into the water._

_'That's good. __Goodbye, Kurama.'_

_"**Goodbye. Naruto.**"_

* * *

He watched Misuzu. Her chest flew and fell. Bruises littered her body. The blood on her clothes and skin dripped onto the ground underneath her.

His fingers tensed around the weapon in his hand. '_If I was even a second later..._' Naruto had forgotten. More like he refused to admit it, but when he saw her again. Eyes panicked and lips contorted in terror. When that Thing came at her, a mere inches from tearing flesh away from the bone. Something inside came to life.

Misuzu would be one of Them by now if it weren't for him. A brainless, starved husk. Dull blue eyes fell on the person next to her.

'_All because of you._'

Nikki nearly killed them both. Her mind is weak, her body even weaker. She is dead-weight.

Naruto didn't hate the girl. Her cowardice was never an issue before, but now...

He moved from his spot in the corner, feet like feathers. For the first time in a very long time, Naruto felt anger foam up inside himself. He reached into his pocket and gently pulled out a neatly folded piece of cloth, a familiar pattern on it.

Naruto did enjoy her meals. They were a nice change of pace from the otherwise processed garbage he consumed daily, but that didn't mean he owed her anything. It was Misuzu's choice to do these things. It was her own stupid ideals that brought her back every time.

At the very least, he'd make sure she got to a safe place and they'd part ways there. Anything else is extra baggage he didn't care for.

'_So then, why?_'

The blood soaked shard of glass, wrapped in cloth so that it wouldn't cut him, hovered over Nikki's heart.

This thin, defeated girl was a liability. Naruto could name a dozen reasons why he should kill her now and Misuzu would never know it was him, and yet she still drew breath.

'_Why can't I do it?_'

If this was a mission things would've been a lot easier. There were no orders here, however. No objective to follow and no end-game in sight.

'_At any rate. I'm sure this won't be resolved in a few days._'

A family of helicopters rushed through the darkly lit skies, racing towards what was now a city on fire. Naruto's gaze fell back on her. His eyes regarded her for nearly a minute, drinking in every detail. He was sure she didn't want to die alone and in pain. There's no better way to pass than in your sleep. It's better this way.

'_Your suffering will end here._'

His eyes froze over.

'_I'm sorry, Misuzu.' _

He brought the shard down.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

The jagged edge ended an inch off from Niki's chest. Icy blue shot to the open door of the classroom they occupied. Hazel eyes glaring back at him, a scowl over her strangely familiar features.

"I'll ask you again. What exactly are you doing?"

'..._Pink._'

Naruto stared back.

"Takagi-san! P-Please, wait up next time!"

Another student stood by the girls side, a hand resting on the frame as he fought to catch his breath. Then it hit him. His eyes widened and he couldn't help but stifle a dry laugh.

Life is strange indeed.

"She's unconscious. I'm making sure she wasn't bitten."

The way she crossed her arms and raised her brow told him she was still suspicious. Smart girl, but he figured as much.

"Is that right? What makes you think it's the bite?"

"I have a feeling."

Other than a few drops of blood here and there, they didn't look too bad. Naruto's eyes were drawn to the gun clutched tightly in the boys' hands. A gas-powered nail gun, and considering they'd made it this far he must have great aim with it.

"Impressive."

Naruto thought aloud, eyeing the weapon.

"T-Thank you! It isn't much but...it's something. I've kept Takagi-san safe, at least. My name is Hirano Kouta by the way, I'm a second-year. This is Saya Takagi, she's a second-year too. W-Who are you?"

They're doing introductions at a time like this?

His gaze fell on her again as he responded.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Third-year. It's nice to meet you, I guess."

Hirano's eyes bulged. "U-Uzumaki?! As in the most infamous, no-good-number-one degenerate in the whole school? T-That Uzumaki?!"

Was it really that bad? "Ah. Yeah. I guess..."

"You know him, fatass?"

Hirano flinched at the nickname. "W-Well, I don't _know_ Uzumaki-san, but he's well-known. There's even a few of us...well, we...we think that..." He blushed.

Naruto wasn't exactly sure he wanted to know what came next.

"Spit it out, dumbass. I don't want to die here waiting on you to finish your stupid story."

Thankfully, Hirano didn't need too.

"N-Naruto...?"

His neck nearly snapped. He was by her side in an instant.

Misuzu struggled to stand, doing so only with his help. He didn't blame her. The adrenaline must have worn off.

"Easy. I'm here."

Naruto helped her take a seat on a nearby desk, and once she was comfortable. He let out a sigh. His gaze flickering over to the still sleeping Nikki.

'_It's out of my hands now._'

"W-What happened? I remember...falling. Nikki. Then, that...Thing. So many of Them. I was sure...I was so sure..."

Tears welled up in her eyes. Her voice cracking by the end of it. He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Misuzu's damp eyes met his. Naruto didn't always know what to say. He was never good with words, but, if it was for someone precious...

"I'm here. It's going to be okay."

Naruto despised the words. He knew all too well it would never be okay. Things never got any easier, not for him or anybody else. She fell into his arms nonetheless. Shoulders quivering, her sobs echoing throughout the room. He didn't turn her away. The things she'd seen, the pain she must have felt.

Indeed, Naruto knew it well.

* * *

"Hirano-kun, where exactly are we going again?"

Misuzu walked alongside her classmate. Naruto to her left, Nikki on his back. She felt bad about making him carry her around, but he insisted.

"Takagi-san thinks we should go to the faculty breakroom."

Saya nodded.

"The office is soundproof. That means it's relatively safe. It's also on the third floor, so there shouldn't be anyone there. We could even check the news and figure out what is going on."

Misuzu blinked once. That was a good plan. She wanted to know what was happening just as bad as any of them did. What could have caused this nightmare? Would things go back to normal? Would there even be such a thing as normal if they made it out alive?

'_My parents? Nikki's dad? Are they...?_'

Hirano summarized her train of thought well.

"This is horrible."

As they tracked through the halls the body count grew, rivers of red running underneath the corpses.

People._ Real people_. Dead.

Would they come back like the rest?

"Hey! You!"

Misuzu turned to the voice like the others. A third-year stood jeering at them, his shirt gone exposing a pallid chest. He was covered in sweat and grime. She recognized him as one of the school's best soccer players. Notorious for his good looks and bad habits.

"You two nobodies! Give us the girls and whatever that thing in your hand is, and get the fuck out of here!"

"W-What!?"

Misuzu took an involuntary step back.

Another student stepped out of the door behind him, equally as under dressed as his friend.

"What did you find, Kira? Oh, fuck! It's Saya Takagi! My father fucking hates your fathers guts you know? He bitches and moans about it almost every day! It's so annoying! It's only right you make up for it!"

"That's horrible! You know, Ryu, this must be a sign from god! It's the end of the world, right? He's delivering justice to your doorstep! Who are we to deny divine intervention?!"

Ryu smiled. He waved his hand into the classroom and three more paraded out, the same lecherous smiles on their revolting faces.

"You heard him!"

"The world you know has gone to shit! We're going to take over this school and make it a paradise for ourselves!"

"There are no rules now. No one to protect the weak! But we're nice guys. We understand you might get your chance to do the same as us one day. So hand the girls and the nail shooter over and we won't have to kill you! I've already killed ten of those Things. Killing you two will be cake."

Misuzu couldn't believe her eyes. She expected better than this, really she did. The thought lingered, but she truly thought the people around her above it.

She was wrong.

Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! It was worse than she could've imagined. These weren't people. They were monsters, just like Them. Her blood boiled and she opened her mouth ask them why.

Hirano beat her to the punch.

Ryu blinked, bringing his hand up and brushing his cheek where fresh blood freely fell. Hirano was shaking, finger twitching over the trigger of the nailgun.

"The next one won't miss."

Ryu roared, anger written on his face.

"You fat piece of shit!"

A nail immediately buried itself into his foot. The bravado disappeared as quick as it came. Ryu dropped onto his back and screamed bloody murder, holding his now bleeding foot tightly while screeching the words.

"K-Kill them! Fucking kill them!"

They turned to each other, nodded, then faced them. Their intent was clear as day. Misuzu would be lying if she said she wasn't terrified. The look in their twisted eyes made her feel like dying would have been the better choice.

"It was only a matter of time. In situations like these, humans show their true colors."

Misuzu heard Saya's words and wanted so desperately to disagree with them even now. She wanted to lie to herself and say it was only these monsters that would dare go this far. More often than not, the truth is far uglier than the pretty little lies we tend to tell.

Hirano aimed and made to fire when Naruto finally decided to speak up.

"Don't waste it on them. Go check the hall instead. This idiot just screwed us." Before anyone could retort, Naruto signaled for them to stop. He then pointed to the squirming teen desperately nursing his bleeding wound. "Your friend just let out a very loud scream that probably pulled every biter within hearing distance to this general location. What does that mean, you ask?"

Misuzu couldn't see his face, but the temperature in the dimly lit halls felt as if it was dropping drastically.

"It means They will come and They will find you here. Rip each one of you to bits**_. _**Chewing and tearing your eyes, your mouth, and your privates. They'll shove every bit into their rotting jaws and then shit you out somewhere along the way to their next meal."

With every word said it got colder.

He stepped towards them, slow and poised until he was close enough to touch. No one dared to make a move. Misuzu could see them shaking, terrified of whatever it was they saw.

"U-Uzumaki-san." Hirano muttered. Looking more than a little queasy at the thought.

She couldn't blame him. The bitter feeling lingering in the air like a phantom. A bite that crept up and down her spine.

It felt like she was suffocating.

'_Naruto..._'

Blood smeared the halls and every single one of them, and it _clung_ to him. Red wrapped around his frame like a sheet.

"Holy shit dude! We're sorry!"

"P-Please, help us! We can get out of this t-together!"

"We were just having some fucking fun man, we're sorry!"

Misuzu swore she saw her breath.

"Takagi-san. Check the room. There's someone in there."

Saya looked like she wanted to argue but decided against it. She dashed past him and into the open classroom. Hirano too did as told, Naruto's tone left no room for arguments. Leaving just them.

It was quiet for a moment. He didn't say anything to her and she was starting to get nervous. Nobody uttered a word. The silence was beginning to drive her mad.

Until Ryu spoke up, begging with tears in his eyes. "W-What about us? Please don't leave me here! I-I'll die! And it's y-your fault! If I die here, my blood is on your hands! Is that what you want to be? A-A murderer?!"

**. . .**

"Misuzu. Close your eyes."

With Nikki still on his back, he reached one hand into his left pocket. She did as he said, but a small piece of her couldn't help but crack a single eye open.

He killed him. With practiced ease, Naruto slit his throat. Ryu held his neck, where blood seeped through the cracks of his palms. His eyes were wide and filled with terror. A choked gurgle so disturbing and inhumane left his gaping mouth, more blood trickling down his chin. He fell to his knees and died seconds later.

His friends followed suit.

"I told you to close your eyes."

Misuzu didn't understand. It happened so fast.

Everything is happening too fast.

He didn't even flinch. There wasn't a single shred of hesitation in his body. He killed them all and had no doubts about it.

'_Naruto...? Is this Naruto?_'

He easily stepped past the bodies and entered the classroom, never looking back.

Misuzu gawked at the wide-eyed corpses for a moment longer, before gradually following behind. What she found inside nearly made her vomit.

Saya was hugging a girl tightly. The poor thing was naked and sobbing. Bruises all over her exposed arms and legs. Bludgeoned corpses sprawled about around her. There was a putrid stench in the air, an awful mix of the dead and a thick musky odor.

"What happened to them?" Saya asked, never taking her eyes off the girl.

Misuzu didn't know what to say.

"They're dead." Naruto said.

Saya didn't bother questioning him. She nodded once and then whispered into the sobbing girl's ear. The girl froze up and then cried even harder.

He wasted no time.

"I'm sorry for what they've done, but _we_ need to move. You can either stay here or..."

Naruto was going to leave her. Misuzu could see it. She knew that look well enough by now. Her lips moved and she made to say something when the slaughter that occurred moments ago replayed in her mind. Misuzu froze up. Their eyes met, and he looked away. A flicker of something in them that she couldn't quite place.

"You can come with us! We know a safe place. What's your name?" Saya asked her while glaring up at him.

"...N-Naomi. I-I don't..."

He, of course, glared back.

"Whatever. She's your charge. Help her up. Use this to cover yourself. Misuzu, let's go."

He interrupted her, tossed his blazer on the ground then walked out of the door.

* * *

Naruto wanted to curse. This wasn't how he saw things playing out. The original idea was to get Misuzu to safety and wait until everything blows over, if it ever did. Babysitting was most certainly not on the agenda. Although, at this point he shouldn't be surprised. When did things ever go according to plan?

'_People like you always make it harder._'

Misuzu was staying as close to Saya as possible. No doubt still trying to come to terms with what she'd see. Likely, she never thought her classmates would do such a horrible thing.

Himself included.

The girl, Naomi, was between them. Head bowed. She couldn't look anyone in the eye. He felt for her, but there was nothing he could do to take away the pain. What is done is done. Her only consolation was that their rotten corpses were now made a mess of.

To his total surprise, Hirano held the rear and was keeping up better than anyone else.

_'I hope you're enjoying your nap, princess.'_

Naruto shifted Nikki. The walk to the office was a quiet one and it gave him time to reflect.

'_I can't wait for her, she'll want to save everyone.' _

His gaze fell on Misuzu again. Until he could knew how bad it would be taking any action would damage his cover. Especially if everything goes back to normal. Of course, it couldn't have been easy. When she wakes up, Nikki will become another problem to deal with.

Not to mention...

"We're getting close." Saya said, doing her best to look composed. She kept her eyes fixed ahead and her chin up despite the circumstances.

He expected no less.

"T-Takagi-san! Look out!"

Misuzu called too late.

None of them saw It. Even he couldn't tell given how how in pieces It was.

Saya couldn't catch herself in time. Her feet sunk into Its caved and battered chest. A wet, pulpy matter swelling up to her heel, blood seeping around it. She fell to the ground with a shrill scream, her drop broken by the heaps of bodies lying underneath.

Misuzu ran to her when a creeping hiss froze her mid-step. The corpse Saya's leg was held inside of came to life. It grabbed her and she screamed bloody murder. Kicking and crying, scrambling to get away from It. Its iron grip denied her wish.

"Stay away!"

Naruto made to shrug Nikki off when a familiar head of hair peaked out from a distance with someone else in tow. She sprinted with every fiber of her being, raising the stick in her hand high and throwing it. The spear raced and wedged itself into Its skull, breaking Its neck from the sheer force alone.

"Saya!"

The onyx haired teen behind her yelled, jumping into the gore to help.

Naruto tilted his head. Watching the body.

'_This is starting to feel like a reunion_. _Now all that's missing is her..._'

Saya didn't seem to believe her eyes.

"R-Rei...? Taka...shi?"

Takashi nodded gently, and Saya threw himself into his arms after. Tears running down her cheeks. Naruto wasn't sure why, but she was more than just happy to see them. Saya was _visibly_ relieved.

"Oh dear? Are we interrupting something?"

Naruto's neck nearly broke.

'_Of course.'_

His hunch was right. There she stood in all her glory. Light blue eyes shimmering in delight, unfazed by the stagnant bodies surrounding them. Saeko Busujima didn't fear anything, after all, alive or dead.

By her side, Shizuka offered a good-natured smile.

"Hello, everyone!"

* * *

When Naruto was younger, all he'd wanted was to be the Hokage. To be admired and loved, accepted by everyone. He shouted his dream to the heavens. More to remind himself than anyone else. With every fiber of his being, he _believed_. He held onto pipe dreams of marrying Sakura and helping Sasuke get his revenge. When the third Hokage died, Danzo came to him and made an offer he couldn't refuse. He'd answered yes without a moment's thought.

The rest is a blur.

It was easy to hate people like Itachi Uchiha. Until you learn the same man sacrificed everything he loved so that the village could maintain its peace-loving appearances. Itachi slaughtered his family to protect his home. His lone, innocent younger brother all that was left to bear the cross.

This is the world they lived in. Rotten to the core.

"Uzumaki-senpai, what do you think?"

Hirano's voice snapped him back to reality.

"...What?"

Naruto saw all eyes were on him, awaiting his response.

"I don't think they'll let us in. So what do you think we should do? Saya-san wants us to try reasoning with them. Busujima-san agrees with her. Takashi-san and Rei-san think it's too dangerous."

Right, they'd managed to find the office, but there was a glaring flaw in their plan none of them accounted for. The office door is locked. Not only that, but people were on the other side and they weren't so eager to let them in.

He thought it over.

"I suppose we should try. If they want to be be stubborn about it we break down the door and let ourselves in."

A multitude of reactions awaited him.

Misuzu seemed the most put off of all, as anticipated. "N-Naruto! What the hell? They're probably terrified! We can work together _without_ having to break the door that keeps Them out."

He met her glare.

"Some people don't want to work together. They want everything for themselves. And that door isn't keeping anything but us out at the moment."

"These people aren't like that!" She barked.

"I'm sure you thought the same about those guys back there."

Naomi flinched and Misuzu turned her whole being to her, but not before sending him one final glare. A thick silence hung and the argument ended there. The tension between them was palpable.

"I-Is this guy serious...?" Takashi mumbled, glancing away.

"Naruto-san can be intense sometimes. It sort of can catch you off guard."

He appreciated Hirano's standing up for him, but Naruto doubted they'd would make it through the week. Their opinions on the matter were irrelevant in the grand scheme of things.

"Uhm. Hirano-san, right?"

"Yes! It's nice to meet you, formally that is."

Takashi nodded.

"Likewise. I wish we'd met under better circumstances."

He still couldn't quite believe they were still bothering with greetings.

"Oh! I'm so glad everyone is getting along! We're almost home free, everyone!" Shizuka clapped her hands and grinned. It would have been cute was she not covered in coats of various people's blood. That didn't stop them from ogling her body.

"Would you all shut the fuck up! You're going to bring Them here if you keep parading around like idiots!" Saya snapped.

Naruto couldn't help but agree.

"I'd hate to spoil the mood, but it looks like they've noticed us." Saeko said, smiling. She waved at the window where two others dumbly waved back.

Naruto stared at the third.

'_She made it too.'_

Good. Now all that had to be done was for Hayashi to open that door and they'd be even. Naruto glanced to the television hanging on the wall behind her head.

'_Just a bit longer...'_

* * *

Kyoko managed to conceal her shock when she saw the group just outside their door. That they'd even made it this far together was amazing. For hours she ran through the bloodstained halls of Fujimi Academy. Beloved friends and students torn to pieces, maimed and disfigured. While the walking dead stalked every corner their numbers growing. She'd managed to find two others and bring them along with her, a group that large felt impossible.

Then, she saw him, and she knew why.

Dark blue eyes veered into her. They demanded something. She had a feeling she knew what they wanted.

"H-Hayashi-sensei. What should we do?" Subaru asked his hand inches from the lock.

Yukki didn't say a word, her eyes fixated on something.

Kyoko met his gaze again. Something told her there was no other choice. He'd come inside regardless. She only prayed that she wasn't wrong by giving in. Letting out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, Kyoko spoke.

"Open the door."


	6. The End of The World III

_"My Lord." He kneeled, the white mask on his face hiding his expression._

_Danzo's back was to him, the man facing the Village he ruled. Below, the news of their victory had spread far, and the civilians took to the streets in celebration. There would be no funeral for those lost, only a place on the Memorial Stone. Their names carved onto that black slab, the sole proof they ever existed._

_Was that to be his fate too?_

_"Rise." Naruto did not hesitate. "Come and see." He moved, silence in every step. When he stood next to him, Danzo spoke. "Do you see them? How they celebrate? How they hold those that they love close? This is what makes us different from them. The difference in the paths we chose. They will live long lives and die content. Nameless creatures who changed nothing. We were born with power. We will suffer. It is our purpose."_

_Naruto felt no love at the sight. How could he? Her name is on that stone. Her family wasn't on the streets below, drinking and laughing alongside the rest. They were weeping. He failed them._

_"Never doubt it. Do not stray from it. If you do, if even for a moment. You have already been defeated." That iron eye settled on him. Peering past the mask and straight into the depths of his soul. "You have the power to change everything, and you will."_

_"I can't change anything."_

_The corner of Danzo's lips curled. _

_"Indeed, it certainly feels that way sometimes." He turned his attention back to the Village below. "May I ask you something?"_

_Naruto nodded._

_"Do you hate me?"_

_"Hate you...?" He echoed. _

_"I gave you an impossible choice. I've tortured you. I've forced you to kill. Plunged the country you love into war." Danzo paused and took take a drag of the pipe in his hands, a cloud of smoke obscuring his face. "If you hate me, I wouldn't blame you."_

_There was a time, somewhere at the beginning, when he hated this man more than anyone else. _

_Now? _

_"I've murdered innocents. Slaughtered families, burned down villages and desecrated the dead. If you hate me, you wouldn't be the first."_

_"I don't."_

_Danzo regarded him._

_"Why is that?"_

_. . . _

_"I don't know. I just don't."_

_What was it that people feared the most? Was it death? The unknown? Naruto feared none of that, not anymore. Death was inevitable, and what he did not know did not concern him. No. What he feared most had already come to pass. _

_One by one, they were leaving him._

_Danzo laughed, a mirthless act. "I suppose you wouldn't know. I was born into a world fueled by war and I've watched this world burn three times over. Maybe I'm wrong, but I will see it through." With every word, Danzo began to undo the bandages wrapped around his head, the cloth falling onto the floor at his feet. "I gave and I took. With every life taken, I took my own."_

_The man turned away from the streets below and faced him. The scars that covered the skin of that left eye were gruesome. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of it. He knew that eye, his best friend sported it like a ribbon. The Sharingan stared back at him, his ivory mask caught within that crimson eye._

_"I believe we can change this world." _

_Danzo moved his broken arm out of the sling and held the useless limb up. His other hand unwrapping the bandages that veiled it. Naruto followed the thin trail of fabric coiling like a serpent on the ground. What waited underneath made him feel sick._

_A dozen different eyes, each one the shade of blood. They watched him. Blinking at uneven intervals. Photographing his every movement and searing it to memory. They were embedded into his arm. Planted like seeds and his flesh the soil. _

_"A hero makes a single sacrifice and dies just that, a hero. What you seek will require more than just one."_

* * *

Kyoko recognized the Busujima heiress as she entered the room with grace like the world wasn't crumbling around her. Kyoko had the pleasure of working with Saeko several times. A diligent and capable woman. Her resourcefulness would no doubt help them stay alive. Behind her followed the rest.

Kyoko didn't personally know anyone except Shizuka, the school nurse. While she didn't associate with the blond outside of work, Kyoko was more than happy to see a colleague. The rest of the students were familiar but she only knew what she'd heard. Then came him. A girl slung over his back, unconscious and dyed red.

Kyoko knew him better than most. Naruto wasn't the type to bother lending a helping hand. He didn't care much for people, himself included. Yet, the way he laid her body down gently, propping her neck up with a folded shirt, told her differently. Perhaps Naruto wasn't as heartless as he led himself to be.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You saved our lives! We owe you one, Hayashi-sensei!"

Kyoko's gaze fell on the auburn-haired daughter of the police. Who seemed on the verge of outright tackling her to the ground. Her eyes shimmered with such emotion, she truly meant every word.

Saeko rested her bottom on a nearby table and crossed her legs. The dented, bloody wooden blade laid out over her lap.

"I must offer my thanks as well, Hayashi-sensei."

One by one they praised her. In spite of the grim situation, Kyoko couldn't help but swell with pride. She'd made the right choice, that much is certain.

"Nevermind that. I did what was best. Now, please rest. I'm sure you're all exhausted. There's some food in the fridge. It's not much but it's something. Feel free to dig in," Kyoko gestured to the refrigerator and pantry. A few grateful smiles and nods were sent her way, but they were half-assed at best. These kids were glad to be alive, but no one was sure how long they'd stay that way.

After all, they weren't out of the woods just yet.

Saeko's gaze drifted away from Kyoko and to the younger redhead nearby. Not a moment later and she met those familiar fiery eyes she'd come to know so well.

'_Yukki_.'

What a small world. Saeko hadn't seen or spoken to her one and only friend in nearly a year. The poor girl must feel terribly confused about the whole thing.

"S-Subaru!"

"Kouta! You're alive!"

All eyes fell on the two who met in the center of the room. They clasped hands and grinned, delighted to see one another. With everything happening so fast, Kouta wasn't sure if any of his friends made it out alive. Subaru wasn't out of the danger completely, but he was alive. That counted for something.

"I'm glad you're safe too, Subaru. It's been...difficult, but I made it this far.

The dark-haired teen responded with a thin smile. "Difficult? Try impossible. If it wasn't for Hayashi-sensei. I'd be..." Subaru trailed off, not in the least bit comfortable with the thought. His gaze left Kouta and fell to the others behind him. A mop of unruly blond hair promptly caught his attention. He turned his attention back to Kouta, a single question in mind.

"Is...Is that...?"

Kouta blinked, then a sudden realization hit him.

"Oh! You mean...W-Well, yeah, b-but I haven't really gotten the chance to tell him about it..."

"So he doesn't know about...?

Naruto stared at the duo for a bit while fighting back the urge to groan. Whatever it was they were talking about was stupid, of that he was certain. Rolling his shoulders a bit, he sighed to himself when a satisfying pop eased the ache in his joints. Blue orbs drifted over to the asleep Nikki, then landing on the girl tending to her still frame.

_'I know what you're thinking. I can see it in your eyes..._' That glow, the desire to place someone else's life above your own. '_No matter what you think. You can't save everyone._'

"Should we tell him?"

"Subaru. I don't think now is a good time for that."

"What the fuck are you dweebs talking about?" It was Yukki who voiced her thoughts first, rather angrily at that."You won't shut the hell up about it and you obviously have the attention of the room since you're not whispering, so spit it out."

Kouta was very close to making a sound unbecoming of a man. He smiled sheepishly and offered a weak apology.

"A-Ah, sorry. You see this is a club member only sort of thing. I can' really..."

Sharp eyes turned to Subaru. He cracked in that second.

"We made a fan-club!"

Yukki frowned. "You...made a fan-club? For...?"

"Subaru!" Kouta was beyond embarrassed. "W-Well, it isn't an official thing. We don't do anything weird I swear! We just sort of...talk...about him...?" His face turned beet red.

"For who or what, shitheads?"

"Can you please stop the cussing every second?" Kyoko added. Not in the least bit amused.

"Oh please, spare me that bullshit, sensei. I stepped on someone's fucking brain gunk thirty minutes ago. I think I still have some of it stuck to the bottom of my fucking shoe. I think at this point we're beyond all that student and teacher crap now, aren't we?"

Kyoko found herself without a rebuttal. The girl made a good point. She looked around the room and found that everyone present witnessed the same hell she had. How dense could she be?

'_That is one sharp tongue_.'

Naruto couldn't say she was wrong. She did have someone's brain matter attached to the bottom of her bloody tennis shoes, wedged in-between the tread. He could see it with every kick of her legs.

"Well? I'm waiting?"

Yukki hit her nails over the desk she sat on, a cruel glare twisting her soft features.

Subaru opened his mouth to speak, but he never got the chance too. Naruto decided this had gone on long enough. He glanced down at his hands, eyeing the blood that stained the cracks.

'_Have they forgotten?'_

It isn't wrong for them to want to forget. Lord knows he's tried.

'_I'll be the bearer of bad news._'

"We've been in here for ten minutes now. Ten whole minutes." He gestured to the window behind him, to the nightmare outside. "Don't get too comfortable. Anyone of us could be dead soon."

Moody blue seemed to glow against the grey and red skies.

The shift in tone was quick. One by one they lost that little sense of safety, however small it may have been. That welcome feeling shared between them vanished in an instant. Gone as quickly as it came.

Misuzu didn't know who this person was. She couldn't look him in the eye, let alone utter a word in his direction. This Naruto, the things he'd done, the chill in his eyes. It wasn't the man she knew.

"You're right." Yukki resumed. A crisp smile on her face. "All the more reason to savor every moment. Wouldn't you agree, whiskers_?_"

Saeko smiled while watching the exchange. '_You haven't changed. How comforting._' A small part of her relished it. Yukki, always so rebellious. Quick to confront whatever giant came to face her. "Let's not be so hostile toward one another, yes?" She spoke up. "If we're going to make it out alive, we'll need each and every one of us on the same page."

"Finally. Some fucking sense." Saya spat.

Naruto didn't bother with a response. He'd said what he needed to say. Things were only going to get worse from here on out. The sun was starting to set and a storm is brewing.

His gaze settled on Misuzu again. She wouldn't look at him, not since he'd killed those people. It irked him. A tingling that scratched at his chest, just out of reach. What did she expect him to do? Let them walk away and do the same thing to someone else? Should he have moved them to a corner and killed them out of sight? As if she hadn't seen dozens die with her very own eyes.

Naruto watched her care for the unconscious girl. He supposed he should be angry, at her and himself, but it didn't matter now. Whatever rage he had left wasn't meant for Nikki.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Uzumaki-san, was it?" At his nod, Shizuka continued. "She's awfully hot, but otherwise, she'll be okay. May I ask what happened to her? "

She must have thought he cared.

"She passed out." He replied.

Shizuka blinked, then nodded once. Humming a light tune as she focused on propping Nikki's head up even further. Nikki wasn't terribly hurt besides a few scrapes she hadn't seen back in her office. With a bit of rest, she'd be back with them in another hour or so. "Well, she'll be fine. Just let her sleep."

Misuzu nodded, Naruto turned away.

"What was she doing with you anyway?" Rei demanded, unwrapping a sandwich while taking a place next to Takashi on one of the couches. "I find it hard to believe you were helping anyone other than yourself. How'd you idiots even get mixed up with this guy? If I were you, I'd leave him behind now. He's bound to throw you under the bus."

Naruto glanced at one of the few people he had the distinct pleasure of meeting before this unfortunate series of circumstances collided.

"Rei!" Takashi hissed.

'_Does she not realize who that is?!'_

Never mind that, this clearly wasn't going to help anyone get along.

"If we're going to be thinking survival, then that's my two cents! I don't think he can be trusted."

A collective of eyes landed on him, each silently judging. Naruto wasn't fazed by it. He didn't expect anyone to stick up for him. It's not like she wasn't wrong. If push came to shove, he'd let them all die if it meant saving Misuzu's life.

"Rei, that's kind of harsh don't you think?" Takashi said. "I'm sure the people he came with consider him a friend. We have no right to assume he can't be trusted." He felt the same way, but Takashi knew better than to go by rumors.

"A friend of this guy? Don't make me laugh. I'd be surprised if he even had any."

Amid the tension and distrust, the most withdrawn member of the group found it in her to finally speak up. Her legs quivered slightly, and she idly gripped the edges of the jacket as she addressed them, but she spoke nonetheless.

"I-I trust him..."

Naomi flinched when the attention came on her but soon found solace in dark blue eyes. They did not roam like Takashi or Kouta's or Subaru's did. There was no hunger or pity in them, only her own reflection.

Saya told her what happened. How their school and the city were overrun by these monstrosities. How people were being killed and eaten by Them and one another. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to disappear, but she still held onto some piece of herself, and that bit wouldn't allow a friend to be slandered right in front of her.

"What did you say?" Rei asked. Ruby red narrowed in contempt.

"Naomi, you don't have to protect him." Saya's whispered words fell upon depth ears.

"I trust him." She repeated, a bit louder this time. "What reason do you have not to? Because you heard something from someone else? That's pathetic. Stupid is what it is. He saved my life! Would you have done the same?!"

Rei set her food down and came to her full height.

"Of course I would have! It's the right thing to do, and I wouldn't hold it over your head either!"

Naomi flinched at Rei's yelling, but she wasn't planning on backing down.

Luckily for her, he could fight his own battles.

"A danger to your survival?" Naruto cut her off, interrupting Rei as he walked over to the sink. He turned the handle so that water ran. "How is it you plan on doing that in the first place? Survive, that is? I want to know." Red ran down his fingers, mixing in with water as it sank down the drain.

It was Takashi that answered him, in hopes to relieve the oncoming argument.

"We're going to leave the school and search for our families together!"

Naruto let out a dry laugh.

"That's not a real plan. You need something better than a pipe dream. You'll end up dead."

W-What makes you think that?" Takashi asked, sending his childhood friend a look that begged to her calm down.

"You're tired. Afraid. You can't fight back, not without a weapon. They're stronger than you. They have no limiter. They feel no pain." Icy shards bore into onyx. "They want to kill you. To eat you. Can you handle that? Can you handle an entire city like that?"

His words were blades.

Misuzu sat quiet, her shaky gaze glued to Nikki's sleeping face. '_I should have said something. When they were accusing him, calling him names. I should have said something! That girl, she barely knows him and she still fought. I...I couldn't..._' He does have a friend. Even if it just so happens it's a terrible one. Naruto does have a friend.

_'I'm your friend._'

Fear gripped her heart. He saved someone's life too. Maybe others.

Was it right? Who knows. She had no right to judge.

'_Naruto. I'm so sorry_.'

. . .

"He's right..."

Saya glanced at the blond she had just begrudgingly agreed with, eyeing him discreetly.

"Not the way I would have worded things, but he is right."

"So then, what? We're supposed to cower in here?" Rei snapped. "We're supposed to just lock ourselves up and wait out the storm!? Bullshit!" Complete and utter crap! There's no way she was going to stay here. Not after everything she'd been through. "I don't know about the rest of you, but my parents are out there and I'm going to find them!"

Naruto didn't flinch.

"Then go."

"Guys, what the hell?! Enough! We're not here to squabble with each other! This is not the time or the place!"

Naruto shut off the water and dried his hands. He was fine. They were the ones on the brink of a mental breakdown. It's not like he said they couldn't leave, they just need a better plan.

"You guys are a bunch of babies," Yuki commented, smiling. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're still shitting in diapers."

"N-not helping, Yukki," Subaru said, fixing his glasses.

"What disaster."

Kouta couldn't agree more.

* * *

A plan. That's all they needed. It sounded easy, get out alive. Simple enough. At it's very root, it was. It wasn't. Takashi fiddled with his thumbs, his eyes searching the room. The little food and water they had is gone. They'd each eaten their fill. That was good, now all that's left is deciding the next course of action.

Onyx orbs flew toward his long-time crush. Rei was still angry, evident by her brow and the not-so-subtle glares she'd send Naruto's direction. Poor guy, in spite of everything going on around him, he's still the most disliked guy here.

"Did you have to be so cold?" He asked her.

Rei's glare was on him in an instant.

"Yes."

Withholding a sigh, Takashi let his head fall back against the leather. Igou's death was still fresh in his mind, hers too no doubt. He knew Rei missed him, she was thinking about him. Even now.

Why did that bother him? Why was it still gnawing at the back of his head? Hisashi is dead. He'd brought a bat to his best-friends skull. Shattered it. He ended Igou's life with his own hands, he had no other choice.

So why?

"_..Don't leave me, please. Stay with me..."_

Was it just convenient for her? Had it been anyone else, would she have felt the same way? Clung to them and wept her heart out? Would she have cried like that for him? Fortunately, he didn't have to dwell on such thoughts much longer.

"H-Hey! Look!" Subaru called out, motioning for them to come closer while pointing madly to the windows.

One by one, they stood and followed following his finger. Four people ran for their lives, a gathering of Them feverishly chasing. More and more joining the pack. Naomi's eyes widened at the sight of him running in the rear.

He was alive!

'B_akugo-kun!_'

Tears formed at the sight of her longtime boyfriend, _alive_.

He was alive! She could see him, wounded and beaten, but he was alive!

She froze up, flashbacks of what happened then flooding her vision. The way they used her. Violated her. Her heart thumped in her chest, a loud drum. Could she tell him? If she did, would he be angry? Would he still love her?

Suddenly, Naomi felt small. Insignificant. Disgusted. Disgusting. Whatever light shimmered in her eyes vanished.

"It's Bakugo!" Subaru cried. "And there are others with him! Kouta, we have to help him! We have to do something, don't we?"

"R-Right..."

Help him?! How?!

"You sure about that?" Naruto whistled. "I see ten of Them hot on their tail." He paused. "You think you can save anyone when you can't even protect yourselves?"

"We have to try!" Rei hissed, challenging his glare.

"Rei is right! We don't know if it will work, but we have to try!"

There was a fire in his eyes, likely he didn't want to see anyone else die. Naruto could see his resolve and he wasn't the only one either. Kouta and his friend were behind Takashi and Rei. Unsure and afraid, but certain. If they could help to save their friends' life, they would.

Kyoko wanted to tell them no, but Yukki is right. They were past the teacher-student roles.

"It isn't safe, but I won't stop you. I can't stop you."

"I'm definitely not risking my neck out for someone I don't know! I'll do what I can from here, but I won't leave until we really know what we're doing out there." It was Saya that disagreed, her arms crossed under her chest. "The bigger we are the harder we fall, idiots."

Takashi narrowed his eyes.

"So then give us a plan! If we can do something, we should do it!"

Saya frowned. _'Idiot...You can't pretend to be a hero, making a face like that' _Takashi was scared. His eyes practically begging for her help. "Fine. If I'm right, which I probably am. You have about eight minutes before either they're eaten or too far away to bother saving. If you take the left-side stairway to the second-floor, cut through the hallway and make another left down to the first floor, you'll meet them in front of the gym. What you do there is up to you. Just be ready to run. Don't fight. Understand, idiot?! You'll die if you do!"

"E-Eight minutes?" Kouta asked, gawking.

"We'd better not waste any time then!" Rei said, gripping the broomstick in her hand. "Let's go, Takashi."

"Yeah."

Saeko smiled while watching them leave. These clowns were set on risking their own worthless lives for those who were already dead. Laughable. If they were too weak to live, then that is why they are about to die. They had only themselves to blame.

'_If only you would go along with them._' She eyed Misuzu, the corner of her lip twitching ever so slightly. '_If only..._'

Another bout of silence fell between those who stayed behind after the door shut. It lasted up until the sound of faint rumbling cut through it. Misuzu couldn't help but turn red. When blue eyes fell on her expectantly, she finally caved.

"I didn't eat my share. I thought Nikki might need the energy when she wakes up. I-I'm fine, really I am."

Naruto stared.

"I'll go get more. Eat."

Saeko felt her very soul catch fire at the sight. How he catered to her, protects her. Jealousy. She was a stranger to it. Growing up, she'd never wanted or cared for much. If she wanted something, she got it. Even if she had to lie and cheat to get it.

Until now...

The feeling is entirely unpleasant.

"I'll go with you."

Their eyes met. With a single glance, they shared so much. Saeko wasn't so weak that she couldn't admit to her mistakes. She would never lie to herself.

"You don't have too."

"I won't let you go alone."

Time spent with him. By his side. It was invaluable. If she had her way, it would be them and only them in this room. They could die in here together.

Misuzu glanced back and forth, resisting the urge to bite her lip.

'_Damn it! My own stomach..._'

"You could die."

"I doubt it."

She smiled, he grimaced.

"Fine. I won't hesitate if you turn."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Naruto-kun."

He wordlessly stood and she followed. No one bothered to stop them. The door shut with a quiet click and the tension in the room left with them.

It was less crowded now.

Misuzu tore her eyes away from the door and held them on her friend. Despondent in their hushed pleading.

'_Please. Wake up. Wake up or we're going to die here, Nikki._'

"Huh?" Shizuka scanned the room finding it less full than before, her attention on Naomi's wounds the whole time. "Where'd everybody go?"

* * *

Naruto supposed it could be worse, he could have been stuck with Rei.

Saeko wasn't the worst choice. He could consider this one of their unusual morning walks. Complete with the constant questions, hidden innuendo and without the morning part.

"You know, you've been awfully relaxed this whole time. Does all this death not bother you?"

Light blue eyes followed him, watching his every move.

He shrugged.

"I play a lot of violent video games."

Saeko smiled in all too innocent way, her favorite. "I suppose that's it then. You're a gamer? That explains your inability to adjust to society and your cool and moody nature, right?"

He blinked once. Eyes on her.

"You just made fun of me."

"I would never, Naruto-kun."

The blond shot her a frown.

"I'll ask you the same thing, then. You don't seem in shock either."

He waited for even the smallest hint of betrayal, yet he found none.

Saeko skipped on ahead. An odd sight, given the blood. "It does bother me. But, it's kill or be killed, right? That's easy enough to understand. Father made sure that nothing could scare me to a stop." She twirled and twirled, her dress flowing around her. "Although, I'll admit. I've never liked the smell."

Saeko pushed the doors to the cafeteria open. The sight of fly-infested bodies awaited them. Stacked atop one another, lots of scraps. Their innards splattered out, running over one another like spaghetti. Kicked over chairs and tables scattered everywhere. Mushed up food and spilled drinks. Chunks of who knows what tangled in-between. And of course, the sound, that haunting wail.

At the very end, way on the other side, was the storage room.

"Yuck. Did I say I don't like it? I meant I fucking hate it."

She counted well over twenty of Them. The monsters stumbling about, hitting one another, aimless with no direction. Their eyes dull and drab. Jaws hanging loose and bloody.

"Me neither."

He stood next to her, sharp eyes sweeping the room. He wasn't afraid and neither was she. If they both died here and now, they wouldn't shed a single tear. It was perfect. He is perfect. He made her feel warm, whole. He made her feel alive. Unlike anyone else in this world. He understood her even if he didn't know it. Her spine tingled in his presence and her stomach ached and shivered at the thought of him. No one made her feel like this. None of them ever came close.

'_You...and only you._'

"I guess we'd better hurry."

Saeko loved him.

"After you, Naruto-kun."

She brandished her blade and he gripped his daggers. She'd never been happier.


	7. The End of the World IV

They prowled the cafeteria. Crashing into each other, eating at whatever unlucky corpse hadn't turned yet. Splitting flesh and bone, devouring them piece by piece. They paid her and Naruto no mind while they silently searched. Watching Them eat this closely had a distinct appeal to it, if only as a learning experience. They were in a frenzy. Greedily stuffing Their mouths with chunks of dark wet mush.

Saeko wrinkled her nose in disgust. She preferred her meat cooked.

'_What a strange disease. Or is it a curse? A godly plague, perhaps? Does it even matter at this point?_'

A girl, her uniform in tatters, stumbled upon their path. Dried blood darkening her mutilated features. It was close. Beady, grey eyes swiveled and fell in their direction. Close enough to pick up on the smell of fresh meat even with the gore smearing their bodies. It opened It's mouth to shriek.

A blade lodged itself between It's eyes. Naruto caught the body before it hit the ground, silently laying It at his feet. He wedged the crude, homemade knife out of It's skull. A trail of blood attached to the shard of glass. Wiping it on his pants leg, Naruto let out a sigh.

"What a waste of time..." He whispered, more to himself than to her.

"I wouldn't say that," Saeko added with a quaint smile. "I'm impressed. You're good, Naruto-kun. In fact, you're better than good. I'd go as far as to say you're doing suspiciously well."

He snubbed her, opting to scour through more trash for anything that would serve to be edible food.

"Oh, how I wish you'd stop being so cold, Naruto-kun. I volunteered to come out here with you, did I not? Even though it's a risk. I care about you, don't you know?"

Naruto snorted.

"Is that so? I never was good with women."

"Yes. I suppose you are rather bad at it."

They walked by each other's side. She tried every so often to slide through the cracks and spark up a conversation. He denied her every time. Naruto didn't want to talk. He lacked the usual fire. His thoughts were on other things, other people.

'_Misuzu...That girl, he's thinking about her._'

The smile on her face widened.

"I must say, you really are handling this rather splendidly." She tapped her fingers on the hilt of her wooden sword as they marched, "This isn't your first time, is it? All of this killing and death." She gestured to the horror encompassing them. "You've seen it before."

Cryptic blue eyes peered into hers.

"I play a lot of violent video games."

A lifetime spent alone and in the dark, hunting for something to fill the space. For a long time, Saeko had a theory that she'd been born into hell, until the day that she met him. She'd never let him getaway. She would never feel alone again.

The shadows bent and crawled under the dimming light of the sun. The blue skies outside were nearly black now, overwhelmed by the smoke and flames.

'_It feels like every time I learn a little more about you, I know less._'

Saeko watched his retreating back. The dark drank in his form, and he greeted it. She felt spellbound. Stricken. There was no denying it, more so, she'd be a fool to deny it in the very first place.

"Saeko," He stopped, "Why are you doing this?"

She was in love with him.

"Whatever do you mean, Naruto-kun? Doing what?"

"This. Whatever _this_ is. You and me. This is the end, you understand, right? There is no going back. Once I leave this school, you'll never see me again."

It's not over. It never will be, not as long as she still drew breath. If he wanted to blame anyone, he should blame the god that so graciously bestowed her such a complete and perfect gift. She will not let go. Saeko would never allow her life to go back to what it used to be. She'd never let that break crack open again and split her heart in two.

Saeko would pursue him to the ends of the Earth because he made her feel less alone.

With that same smile, she took her place at his side. "I doubt it will be that simple, Naruto-kun. Things never work out the way you want them too, after all."

* * *

_"Why are you crying?"_

_Nikki flinched at the unfamiliar call. Puffy, bloodshot eyes blinked, and she suddenly realized that she wasn't the only one occupying the riverbank anymore. __Another girl was staring down at her with wide brown eyes. A pretty bow neatly tied unto her long dark hair danced behind her in the passing breeze._

_"I-It's nothing..." __She was lying, her parents abandoned her again. They left for London on another business trip, and on the very first day of school. _

_Nikki couldn't take seeing everyone show up with their family or guardians, she couldn't bear hearing their words of encouragement and knowing she'd never heard the same from her own parents._

_"I don't know. It sure seems like there is.'_

_The look in her eyes. It was...familiar? __Who was this girl? Why did she even bother talking to her?_

_She sat next to her, crossing her legs over one another and placing her elbows on her knees. _

_"From my perspective, you look lonely. I'm lonely too. Do you want to be my friend?"_

_Nikki squinted through her tears._

_"W-What...?"_

_The girl giggled at her apparent confusion, covering her mouth with her hand in an attempt to stiffen her laughter. "My name is Misuzu." A small, frail hand hovered in front of her. "Let's be friends!"_

_Nikki eyed it for moment, then reached out and took it, quietly enjoying the warmth Misuzu seemed to spread._

_"O-Okay."_

* * *

This was the worst she'd ever felt in her entire life. Nikki's head hurt, her entire body ached. The only thing she could do was stare into the empty cup of water she'd chugged seconds before. It didn't do much to relieve the dry feeling in her throat but it helped.

A piece of her was still clinging to the notion that it was all just an awful dream.

"How are you feeling? You were out for some time. You shouldn't overdo things." Shizuka, Nikki recalled, had helped keep an eye on her while she slept.

"I'm feeling better, I guess."

Nikki's throat felt like a desert. What happened to her? No matter how hard she tried, Nikki could not remember anything. When she tried to force the memory she'd see nothing but a mix of blurs and shapes. A multitude of faces and their collective screams blending together into one horrifying picture.

She felt sick again.

Nikki's eyes darted around the room again. They landed on the only other person she knew, Hayashi-sensei. The woman taught her third block Physics class and did a good job of it. Kyoko waved and gave a smile that betrayed her, as did the blood varnishing her shirt. Then there was the girl next to her, a redhead a shade darker with cropped, unruly locks.

"My name's Yukki." She cooed with a wink. "Didn't anyone tell you? It's rude to stare."

Nikki gulped.

"O-Only once..."

"Oh? Then why do it? I'm staring at you. You're obviously uncomfortable. Why would you do it to me?"

"I-I...well...I d-didn't..."

Thankfully, Saya decided to step in, Nikki's discomfort evident.

"Leave her alone, Yukki. You're making yourself look bad. Don't you think it's kind of stupid to play these games here and now?"

Yukki waved her off.

"Why don't you fuck off, Takagi. I can do whatever I want. It's not like I'm hurting anyone."

Saya glowered, a fire in her chest. She bit her lip and grit her teeth. Doing her best to keep her temper in check. "You think you're being quirky? You think it's cute or some shit? People are fucking dying out there! Don't you get that? Get your shit together! We need to work as a team, but all you've been doing as biting at everyone's neck."

Yukki laughed at her.

"Honestly, I don't give a shit what you think, bubblegum."

"That's enough! Both of you!" Kyoko spat, leveling them both with a rigid scowl. "If you don't want to get eaten by those Things, I suggest you keep your voices down! You're behaving like children!"

Yukki shrugged in response to the woman's scorn. Not deeming the argument worth her time anymore. She brought her attention back to Nikki and smiled, swinging her legs back and forth on the deks.

Gritting her teeth in response, Saya turned her back to both Yukki and herself.

To her left, Shizuka smiled.

"They're going to be the best of friends. I can already tell. As for you..." If that's what Shizuka deemed a healthy relationship Nikki couldn't help but question her medical skills, among other things. The blond moved her hand from underneath her shirt and nodded once. "You checked out fine, thank god. I have to admit, when Uzumaki-san brought you in I really did fear the worst. I'm not sure how this infection works exactly. We could all be sick, for all I know."

Nikki's eyes widened. She froze up at the mention. The chaotic blob that was her memory turned thin and narrow. She remembered running for her life, chasing after Misuzu. The army of dead chasing after them both. Hallway after hallway. Growing larger every time Nikki looked back. She remembered feeling so tired, helpless and weak.

She gave in and fell to her frailty, dragging Misuzu down with her. The rest is black.

But they were here now! They survived!

They survived...!?

"Misuzu? Where's Misuzu?!"

Nikki's heart plunged. Panic gripped her.

Shizuka placed a finger over her lip and smiled. "It's okay." She motioned behind, "She fell asleep looking after you."

Nikki followed the finger to find her sleeping. Misuzu's lips were cracked and she had a dark, purple bruise on her forehead from the fall. Her clothes were a mess and she was covered and who know what's blood. But, she was alive. Nikki's eyes landed on her and she felt clarity. She ran to her side, forgetting about everyone else, and wept.

Her family is right here, safe and sound. She didn't need anything or anyone else to be happy.

Near the windows, Naomi listened on, feigning sleep while awaiting the others to return with Bakugo. Her heart cried out for the man she loved, but the feeling lingered. Something sat in her thoughts, making it even harder to face him. It laughed at her, taunted her, filled her head with those horrifying feelings and memories. Her fingers clenched around the jacket Naruto gave her, and as Nikki's sobs sounded in her ears, she couldn't help but wonder...

'_Is this the end of the world?_'

Flames danced along with the city she'd known her whole life.

They danced in her heart too, wasting what was left.

* * *

Takashi ran for his life. He sprinted with every inch of his being through the halls of Fujimi Academy. It seemed he'd been doing that a lot in the past couple of hours. Behind him, Them.

"Keep moving! Don't look back!"

Rei led the crowd, killing one after the Other, carving them a path to run on. Splattering red chunks of meat and blood over herself with every blow. Takashi couldn't help but admire her even now. It must be hard, he thought. She must be exhausted at this point. Each swing of that stick felt another ten pounds heavier, of that he had no doubts.

It was his fault...

'_Damn it! Fucking damn it! We fucked it up, we fucked it all up_!'

They were so close. The plan went off without a hitch. Bakugo and his group were caught crossing just in time, they'd killed the monsters chasing after them and tended to the wounded like Shizuka-san asked. It was all perfect. Not one of them suspected the other of being bitten. The thought never even crossed their minds. When Giyu dropped to the ground, screeching and crying and shaking, turning right before his very eyes, it was already too late.

"Kouta?! How are you holding up!?"

"I'm low on nails, Takashi!" Kouta shouted in between tired gasps, terror laced into every word. He could hear Their shrieks no doubt, breathe in Their horrible stench. They all could.

They trampled over each Other at their rear. Shrieking and groaning, slamming into the walls and floors and each other. Grey eyes dripping with wicked hunger, not a hint of humanity left in them.

"Takashi!"

Rei cried, driving her spear into Its skull. A hard, watery crunch echoed in her ears. Louder than all the screaming and stomping combined. She dragged the wet wood out. Her hands were tired, sore and covered in splinters. The broomstick she'd made into a weapon couldn't take much more and neither could she.

'_Don't look back! Don't look! Don't look! Don't look!_'

More of Them were drawn out of their slumber by the thunderous roar of the horde chasing after them. For every one she killed, two more took Its place.

"I know!"

Clutching the bat in his hands, Takashi sped ahead at the protest of his lungs and swung with every bit of strength he could muster. Its head shattered before his very eyes, Its eyeball popping out, still attached to a veiny, meat-made cord. He wanted to throw up. Give up. The only thing keeping him together when he wanted to fall apart, was her, the girl who's spear had just sailed beyond his line of sight, splitting into the soft flesh of another monster, saving Kouta's life.

'_We're going to die._'

His heart was ready to jump out of his chest as they turned the corner and moved up the stairs. Takashi knew it was wrong of him, that it would put everyone else in danger, but there's only one place they could go to now.

Fear stabbed at him, a million tiny cold needles that pierced every nerve. Takashi could only question his decision to risk his life for a stranger, regardless of who it was or why he put her in danger. Like a hard slap to the face, he realized. This was not time to play the hero anymore.

* * *

_"So you just do the same thing every day?"_

_Naruto didn't bother to respond to her question. Instead he continued to sustain the notion that if he ignored her, she'd leave._

_"You're like watching paint dry. Boring! Don't you think being alone every day is kind of dull? Do you like to sulk that much? If you're trying to pick you girls, it doesn't work like you think it does, I can tell you that much." She put a finger on her chin and pretend to think hard. "Wouldn't it be better to hang out with a friend?"_

_"No."_

_"Well, you need to..." __There was a bright, pleasant smile on her features while she spoke. It shone like the sun. Bright and yellow. The sun is yellow, and regrettably, his hair is yellow. He disliked both. __Why couldn't he have had cool red hair like Nagato? __"...and I also think that, wait, hey! Are you even listening!?"_

_Naruto blinked. The girl, Misuzu, was snapping her fingers at him impatiently._

_"Man, they really weren't kidding when they called you a next level, one-in-a-billion plus-ultra prick."_

_Naruto scowled at the nickname. Without another word, he stood and made his exit. Hands within his pants pockets as he began his trek toward anywhere but here. _

_Misuzu didn't take the hint. She probably didn't care. She was walking next to him without a hitch, hands behind the small of her back, another cheerful smile on her face._

_"What? You didn't think I'd let you escape so easily, did you? Did you really think you could just up and leave? Ask anyone, they'll tell you. I'm rather tenacious when I want to be!" __He didn't doubt that she was. __"And I don't care what you say or how much you ignore me! I'm going to be your best friend, Naruto Uzumaki! That's a promise!"_

_Naruto snorted, adjusting his pace so that he was walking ahead of the delusional girl. Friends? His friends were either dead or too far away to think about. At this point, he wasn't interested in making any more friends. He wasn't interested in life in a new world. _

_"There's that look again."_

_He cursed himself. __Tilting his head back, he was ready to retort and end this little charade, when he found himself silently amazed at his own inability to speak. P__eople passed, faceless intrusions, and a dozen lights glimmered behind her._

_"You know, your face could get stuck like that? It would be a pity too. You are kind of cute."_

_Naruto frowned._

_"Flat."_

_"I'm going to kill you!"_

_Poor girl, she didn't know what she'd gotten herself into._

* * *

The moment Naruto made his presence known, Nikki rushed him, her frail arms wrapping around his form. Face buried into his shirt, wailing as she mumbled something inaudible. His whole body numbed at the sudden contact. He didn't expect a welcoming party. He didn't think there would be a welcome.

After a bit of focusing, he made out what she was saying.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Nikki repeated the phrase, over and over again. Squeezing him as if she'd known him all her life. Something deep inside of him stirred at that. It tugged at him, stretching him thin.

She didn't know...

'_Stop it._'

That crusty, fractured mirror frame. Bits of flesh trapped inside the cracks. Hanging over her heart.

'_You don't know what I would have done._'

Nikki lifted her head and looked into chilling melancholy eyes without grimacing as if searching for something. Her lower lip trembled, the drops renewed. She couldn't help but weep. He hated himself. She was wasting her breath, he didn't do a single thing for her.

"I-I'm sorry for yelling at you. I...I'm sorry for...for everything! Thank you. _Thank you for saving her._.." She could just barely get the words out.

Naruto poured the sensation in his chest out and stilled the current in his heart. He'd been in her shoes before, simply glad someone made it in time, and he'd taken enough lives to be doomed a hundred times over. Yet again, the thought persisted.

What was he doing here?

'_I wonder if you'd laugh at me now, Danzo-sama? Caught off guard by a hug_.'

As if by divine intervention, their eyes met a second later.

* * *

_Misuzu squatted underneath the shadow of her beloved cherry blossom tree, overlooking the yard. An uncharacteristic frown plastered on her frail features._

_'That fucking asshole. Me? Selfish?! Yeah. That makes no sense.'_

_The sun sat high in the sky. A fresh breeze crawled through, flinging her hair out of its ordinarily flawless bun. __Nikki had to retake a test so Misuzu found herself with rare time to herself. __Time she didn't want to spend overanalyzing something Naruto Uzumaki, of all people, said._

_'Selfish? That's funny! Hilarious! Is he stupid? He must be. Did I make a mistake? I must have. I'm doing what's best for him, after all! He just has to accept it. What the hell is his problem?'_

_She'd spent the better part of half a year wasting her days working to ease him into life at a new school. She'd bitten her tongue at the dry remarks and witless humor he throws. She'd kept her head down when he berates her choices and makes fun of her morals. She's done everything a good friend does for him, and he has the fucking nerve to call her selfish._

_Unbelievable. __Why the fuck is he so fucking stubborn?!_

_Misuzu was furious and she didn't understand why._

_'He's the selfish one. Locked up in his own head. Too scared to come out. People like that make me sick. I wasted my time. There's no helping him.' __She gripped the edged of her bento, the food shaking inside the tray, filing her teeth at the mere notion of it. Misuzu wanted to know why she was so upset. There was a cold, unnatural rage bubbling inside. '__He has no fucking right! Someone like him! He's the most selfish kind of person. The kind that traps themselves away. A coward!'_

_Something so pitiful shouldn't get to her like this. Rile her up to this extent._

_It shouldn't eat away at her, nibbling at her soul._

_Misuzu's lip quivered and her gaze fell._

_'...He's wrong. I'm not...selfish. I'm not...'_

* * *

When her eyes finally adjusted to the light, Misuzu awakened to an unusual sight.

Nikki, who always objected to her attempts in associating with Naruto. Who voiced her dislike of the blond whenever she could and did her best to avoid even looking his way whenever she was in his company. With her arms wrapped around his much larger frame, a paltry smile on her puffy face.

'_...You idiot._'

That look in his eyes troubled her. He was a fly caught in a spider's web. Unsure of what to do. Like a block of ice, frozen and stiff.

"N-Nikki." Her voice cracked. It didn't matter.

She was at her side in an instant, shaky red eyes fastened onto her own. Swollen and cut fingers came up to rub the knot on her head. The smile on her face faltered.

"Misuzu."

Everything is okay now.

Everything is okay.

Faint steps shattered the spell cast upon them. Then, they exploded like a distant thunderstorm, growing closer by the second. The tables and chairs rattling with each tremor.

"What the hell is this?" Saya asked while reaching for the nearest wall.

None fared any better.

Misuzu fell against Nikki, wincing when her wounded chest smashed against her friend's bony shoulder. She hissed and Nikki whispered a hurried apology. They held onto each other, watching as Kyoko rushed to the door.

"Oh, fuck me!"

The rest of their group sprinted down the long hall, a few unfamiliar faces with them. At their backs, an army of the dead. So many of Them she couldn't keep count. They packed the narrow hall, their bodies scrapping the high ceiling. Lunging and clawing at the rescue team who had led the horde directly to them.

Kyoko knew she'd have to make another choice now. This one would decide their very lives.

"Brace the door! Brace the fucking doors!"

"What is it!?" Saya yelled. She moved to Kyoko's side and saw what she'd seen. "Oh my..." She felt like dying right then and there. Her eyes widened when she realized what they'd be forced to do. "W-We can't! They're still out there!"

Yukki disagreed.

"Get away from the doors! If you don't, we all lose."

Naomi shut her eyes, the pounding matching the pace of her heart. Maybe if she pretends to be asleep again? They'd leave her alone? Or maybe, she would wake up from this horrible dream. If that was the case, maybe dying wasn't such a bad idea?

"I'm giving you one chance, bubblegum. Move or I'll fucking make you move!"

Yukki took a single step, glaring at the shorter girl. Saya pushed her back against it.

"No! We can't! If we leave them out there, we're just as bad as Them. We'll be killers too! B-Besides, they can help us! The greater our numbers the greater our chances of survival, it's easy! We can't let them die! We can't! Please! They're my friends!"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? You're blowing it, big-brain!"

Saya met her glare.

"We can't just leave them to die!"

"Weren't you the one who said it's not worth risking your skin for the others?" Yukki spat back. "You're a fucking hypocrite and an idiot! Now move!" She grabbed onto Saya and shoved the girl away.

Saya winced when she hit the ground. It kind of hurt, hearing that from someone else. Yeah, she did say something like that, but that wasdifferent. She didn't know Bakugo or anyone else from that group. _These_ are _her_ childhood friends. That made it different, right? They mattered. The others didn't. It's different, right?!

"W-We can't leave them out there!" Nikki found her voice, leaving Misuzu's side to help Saya stand.

"Oh, what the fuck? Now you've got a backbone! Give me a break! We're out of time here, people!"

The tension in the room was palpable. Misuzu wasn't quite sure who would blow next.

"Come with me."

'_Naruto...?_'

It was quiet. Hushed. Amidst the chaos, he slipped through. His lips at her ear, his breath stroking the nape of her neck. She fought down a shiver.

"Come with me." He said, "I can take you someplace safe. I promise, but you have to trust me."

She believed him.

It didn't matter how or why, but she did. She believed every word.

For a long time, she'd wondered. What was it that makes him so strange? That otherworldly feeling? The sense that he wasn't looking at you, but directly through you.

"...And what about Nikki? And everyone else? Can you save them too?"

Misuzu wasn't sure why, but she knew that he could.

. . .

"Only you."

She smiled.

"Then, I refuse."

Misuzu lay there, her back to the cool couch. She could sense his disappointment. Taste the apprehension on his lips. He wasn't pleased, Misuzu didn't need to lay eyes on him know. The rest argued among themselves. They screamed and cursed, fighting as the thunderous roar got near, torn between what is right and what would save their lives.

"...I thought you would."

She felt the air shift. He moved too quick.

Misuzu snapped up, a voice in her head yelling something wasn't right. She searched for that wild head of blond hair, but when she found it, it was too late.

He was outside. The door was surrounded, a bunch of new faces scrambling to make sure they made it in one piece. She didn't see them, only him.

"...Naruto?" Misuzu whispered his name once, "Naruto!" She screamed it again! Misuzu bolted, making for the door. They grabbed onto her, holding her down. Stopping her in her tracks. Hollering nonsense, saying it was already too late.

'_No. No. No. NO!_'

She saw the tide of horror charging directly at him.

'_He's going to die!_'

She blinked.

He was upon Them, a hurricane of violence. Cutting, shredding, kicking. She could not rip her eyes away from the sight. Naruto gutted Them like pigs, he slaughtered and slew. A butcher. At the end of a blood paved path, he stood, unrecognizable.

A creature, like Them.

Misuzu could not find her breath. No one could. It was only when he began a measured walk away, drenched head to toe in red. Bodies slumped and cut about like confetti, did she realize, that she knew _nothing_ about Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**v tired, work in 5 hours, thank you all for support**


End file.
